Aproximaciones
by Lorelai-K
Summary: IchiRuki AU. Shinigamis y hombres viven en el mismo mundo, pero separados por sus culturas ¿qué pasa cuando una shinigami tiene que vivir obligatoriamente con humanos?
1. Sólo una aproximación

I

**En fin ¡hola! He dudado un montón en si poner o no este fic, sino que se lo digan a Kisa-chan. Y era por dos razones: la primera que es un AU un tanto extraño, no se si gustará y la segunda que no quiero dejarlo a medias por las vacaciones de Agosto. **

**Pero bueno, si va gustando y tal, espero acabarlo antes de las vacaciones. Eso es así, porqué el verdadero fic iba a ser otro, me explico, esto iba a ser la introducción de otro fic, pero se me fue un poco de las manos… ya lo veréis, así que espero acabarlo en escasos capítulos y si ha gustado, cuando vuelva de vacaciones pondré la historia que tenía en mente. **

**Nada más que muchas gracias, como siempre, por leerlo y por los comentarios. **

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo los mal uso para potenciar el IchiRuki en el mundo.

**--/--/--**

**I. Sólo una aproximación. **

Kuchiki Rukia paseaba sola, como siempre, por los jardines traseros del que era su hogar, durante unas semanas al año. Un lugar que le era ajeno, nada acogedor, por tiempo que hubiera estado en él. Ella no había nacido allí, aunque pertenecía a ese pueblo. Pero desde bien pequeña, había sido recluida, como un fantasma.

Su hermana Hisana, se convenció a sí misma que era la mejor manera aunar fuerzas con quien antaño fueron sus enemigos. Ellos, los shinigamis, herederos de una noble tradición, vivían escondidos en su ciudad principal: el Seretei, sin tener más contacto con el mundo exterior que breves relaciones comerciales. Así pues, el día que su madre tuvo una hija mestiza, con un humano normal, fue como si la deshonra cubriera para siempre el nombre de su familia, borrando su apellido de los libros de historia, y con ello casi su existencia.

Pero el prometido de Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya, desistió de todas las maneras posibles a perderla, y decidió casarse con ella. Tras largas luchas con su Clan, resolvieron admitir a "la pobre y desdichada" muchacha. Pero jamás aceptarían a nadie más de su familia.

Cuando todo esto aconteció, Rukia contaba con pocos meses de vida, así que nada recuerda de todo aquello, y nada le contaron antaño acerca de su nacimiento y las consecuencias del mismo. Su madre, sumida en una profunda tristeza, decidió dejar al bebe con su hermana, a su suerte, sin saber qué ocurriría.

_-Tu madre ha enloquecido si piensa que podemos hacernos cargo de ella –le dijo Byakuya, en ese momento ya marido de Hisana. _

_-Lo se, lo se… -la niña que tenía en brazos la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, unos extraños ojos color violeta. _

_-Nadie la aceptará, por mucho que adopte el apellido Kuchiki, todos seguirán odiándola. _

_-¿Y qué debemos hacer? –suplicó más que otra cosa la mujer. _

_-No veo otra opción, Hisana –se sentó a su lado- debemos llevarla con su padre. _

_-¿Con los humanos? ¡Imposible! No quiero que se críe sin saber quien es su familia, y quienes son sus iguales. _

_-Hisana –dijo con paciencia- no tenemos otra opción. _

Así, un joven Byakuya se puso manos a la obra para poder buscar al padre de la criatura. Pero todo fue en vano. La madre de su esposa había desaparecido, y como jamás dijo el nombre de esa persona, no pudieron encontrarlo. Fue entonces, en una de esas tantas noches en vela, que le causaba el asunto, cuando tuvo claro qué debía hacer.

Había un hombre, con el que mantenía buenas relaciones, era el Señor de pueblo situado en los lindes del Seretei. Sabía que él podría criar a Rukia, tenía un hijo de su edad, y sabía que este favor le vendría mejor a él, que al el propio Byakuya, pues se aseguraba buenas relaciones con su familia, duraderas. Sobre todo cuando él asumiera el cargo de jefe de su Clan.

Hisana se opuso, por supuesto, no quería separarse de su pequeña hermana, pero pronto supo que no había más opción para Rukia que huir de ese lugar. Donde jamás sería bien recibida.

Cuando Byakuya fue a entregar a Rukia, que contaba ya con un año de edad, Kurosaki Isshin le recibió con los brazos abiertos. No comprendía las extrañas normas de los shinigamis, más aún cuando se rumoreaba que él mismo podría pertenecer a esa raza, pero la había olvidado años atrás. Su mujer, Masaki, estaba embarazada de pocos meses, y un pequeño retoño suyo, llamado Ichigo, se asomaba curioso tras la puerta del salón donde se hacía el intercambio. Contaba de tan sólo cinco años, pero aún así pudo saber con seguridad lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

Lo que más llamó la atención al pequeño Ichigo de todo el ritual, fue aquella mujer de ojos llorosos que dejaba ir a una pequeña niña de su lado. Pensó que seguramente sería su madre, y no pudo imaginar a la suya propia desprendiéndose de él. Así que sintió compasión por la pequeña, cuando vio como torpemente decía adiós a los que acaban de abandonarla, sin saber qué había pasado.

Pronto, su madre le hizo una presentación oficial de la que sería parte de todas las personas que habitaban lo que era su hogar. Pues, no tan sólo vivían sus padres allí, sino que también lo hacían otras familias pudientes, como era normal entre sus allegados.

La pequeña niña lo miraba muy interesada, nada más que por el extraño color de su cabello, que no era raro en las mujeres, como era el caso de su madre, pero en un chico ese color naranja le llamaba la atención. Más aún cuando nacía tan rebelde como en la cabeza del pequeño Ichigo.

Aunque vivieran juntos en el mismo hogar, Rukia e Ichigo no jugaban juntos normalmente. Pues la crueldad que a veces es innata en los niños, hacía que ella fuera marginada por su extraño aspecto. Tan pálida y con esos ojos que parecían atravesarte.

Así que, la pequeña Rukia, se dedicaba a jugar con las dos hermanas pequeñas Ichigo, nacidas pocos meses después de su llegada, y para ella una bendición, pues ayudaba a Masaki en todo lo que podía, y así podía distraer su tiempo.

Cuando los niños tuvieron edad de estudiar, y por la proximidad de las guerras acaecidas por aquellos tiempos, los niños eran llevados lejos, para estudiar el noble arte de la guerra. Mientras las chicas, se quedaban en casa, donde también aprendían a defenderse, no era costumbre que tan sólo los varones pelearan, pero su educación era distinta.

Aún así, Hisana jamás se olvidó de Rukia, y en las temporadas invernales, cuando sabía que ella disfrutaba de más tiempo libre, pasaban unas semanas juntas en una pequeña casa situada en los lindes de la propiedad de los Kuchiki. Y aunque todo el Clan sabía de sus encuentros, jamás nadie pudo oponerse a ellos, pues Byakuya se había hecho el jefe del Clan, cuando la pequeña Rukia contaba con seis años. Momento en el que su hermana, pudo ir, por fin, a verla.

Jamás le contó nada acerca de sus padres, tan sólo que era la mejor opción para ella, sin poner jamás respuesta a las constantes preguntas que la acosaban.

Más de una docena de años habían pasado desde que Rukia viera a su hermana en ese lugar. Y en ese mismo día, se acaban las semanas que habían pasado juntas, ella tenía que despedirse, otra vez de Hisana, y caminaba sola por los jardines traseros de la bonita casa.

Para ella, esas semanas eran como un descanso a su vida normal, jamás fue verdaderamente aceptada, pero su hermana desconocía ese detalle. Además, que a causa de esas visitas, sólo podía ver fugazmente a los chicos que todavía estaban inmersos en sus estudios militares. Pues otra guerra estaba próxima, y sabían que debían preparase.

Pero los tiempos en los que Rukia había nacido, habían pasado, y ahora, shinigamis y humanos tenían una relación más estrecha. Sin ser todavía muy aceptado en ninguna de las dos culturas, alguien que fuera parte de los mundos.

-¿Rukia? –su hermana la despertó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás lista? Ya está todo preparado, vamos a cerrar la casa.

-¿Ha venido ya nii-sama? –era la manera que tenía ella de llamar a Byakuya, tal y como su hermana le había enseñado.

-Si –sonrió- debemos irnos.

Su hermana se iba con toda la pompa y ceremonia que conllevaba ser la mujer del cabeza de uno de los clanes más importantes del Seretei, mientras que ella, simplemente cogía su caballo y ponía rumbo a su casa. Había un abismo entre ellas, y para Rukia era tan fácil como echar un vistazo.

Llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki, le costaba largas horas de camino, pero no le importaba mucho, así podía organizar sus ideas libremente. Volver a encontrarse con toda esa fauna que, ahora, eran su familia, a veces le aterraba tanto como le apetecía. Todavía estaba algo marginada, pues jamás había probado su valía, no se le había dado ocasión, pero se había acostumbrado a la soledad, tanto, que le gustaba.

La noche ya había caído, cuando ella dejó a su caballo en el establo, pues los pocos sirvientes que mantenía la familia, en su gran mayoría la ignoraban y no la consideraban alguien a quien servir.

Se dirigió a la entrada principal, pronto tocaría cenar, y una costumbre que Isshin había dejado en su casa, es que todos cenaran juntos. Así que, sin mucha gana se dirigió al salón, cuando, para su sorpresa había más alboroto de lo normal.

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritó Isshin muy contento- ¡ya estás aquí! Te esperábamos antes, esta vez te lo has tomado con calma.

-Si, un poco, no creí que…

-Si, si, los chicos no se han ido –la cogió del hombro le dijo en tono confidente:- pronto habrá boda.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –Rukia no podía ni imaginarse de quien estaba hablando.

-¡La pequeña Karin!

¡Diablos! ¿Karin? Era tan sólo tres años menor que ella, pero ¿con quien? ¿cómo? ¿Tanto había pasado en unas semanas?

-Si, estás sorprendida, como todos… -dijo su padre.- Yo tenía la esperanza en ese hijo testarudo que tengo, pero es imposible de entender –se encogió de hombros.

Rukia no podía articular palabra, tan sólo miraba el salón, donde la gente reía y había un aire de confraternidad que rara vez había visto ella en su presencia.

-Pero venga, entra, te estábamos esperando.

Al entrar, el espléndido salón estaba bien decorado, se notaba que era un acontecimiento importante. Los ventanales que daban a la zona principal de la casa estaban cerrados por el frío, pero Rukia pensó que dejarlos un poco entronados no sería tan mala idea, había demasiada gente.

Observó las caras de personas que hacía años que no veía, o al menos, si las había visto era de manera fugaz. No tenía relación alguna con esas personas. En cambio, observó caras conocidas y esperadas: Masaki estaba radiante, junto a Yuzu y Karin, se notaba que la noticia había llegado en buen momento. En cambio, una de sus mejores amigas, Inoue Orihime, no parecía tan integrada, y tan sólo los miraba a todos desde un rincón de la habitación.

Inoue había entrado a ser parte de esa familia sin lazos de sangre cinco años después de Rukia, tras la muerte de sus padres, y con su hermano fuera, la familia Kurosaki, haciendo gala de su gentileza, decidió aceptarla. Habían sido buenos amigos de su familia. A los años, su hermano también falleció, y fue un duro golpe que Orihime pasó gracias, entre otras, a Rukia.

Así que fue a ella a quien acudió cuando Isshin se dispersó con la gente.

-Inoue.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –respondió alegrada y agradecida de su llegada.- Hoy has tardado más de lo normal.

-Si.

-¿Te has enterado de la noticia?

-¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar, Inoue? ¿Karin?

-Desde luego.

-Siempre pensé que tu serías la primera –sonrió.

-Si es raro, si…

-¿Y con quien se casa?

-Con Sado-kun, tu no lo conoces mucho, no es de por aquí, pero siempre viene en vacaciones, pues muy amigo de Kurosaki-kun.

-Ah, claro.

Era cierto, cuando ella iba a ver a su hermana, los chicos volvían, y raras veces había coincidido con ellos.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se conocen?

-¿Recuerdas el año pasado? Cuando Masaki y las chicas fueron unos meses al campamento.

-Si, por algo de Ichigo.

-¡Exacto! Pues allí se conocieron y lo demás es historia ¿no crees? –respondió Inoue contenta.

-Me parece todo un poco raro.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Rukia? –las chicas se giraron a ver quien estaba hablando.- Tanto tiempo sin verte y no has crecido nada, sigues siendo una enana.

-Y tu un descerebrado, Ichigo –respondió la chica.

-Al menos no sigo pareciendo una niña pequeña.

-No, tú no, sólo un bravucón…

-Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun… no es el momento de… -pero las súplicas de Inoue no sirvieron para nada.

-¿Y cuando te vas de nuevo, Ichigo?

-Mañana, pero tengo una buena noticia para ti, enana –dijo sonriente.- Volveré en una semana, ya he acabado con todo el entrenamiento.

**--/--/--**

**¿Y ahora qué? ¿Gustó o disgustó? Espero noticias vuestras, sobre todo para seguir o borrarlo XD. Es posible que en determinadas ocasiones parezca algo OCC, pero intentaré explicar bien el porqué de las actuaciones. Como ya os dije esto era una introducción… así que no pensaba profundizar nada en los personajes… En fin, ¡como me enrollo! ¿no? **

**En el siguiente capítulo… (espero)**

**II. Llegan noticias. **

"_-¿Es tu hermano, Rukia-chan? –le preguntó Karin algo asustada por el porte del noble._

_-Si, no… -dijo algo obnubilada. _

_-¡Aclárate! _

_-Realmente es el marido de mi hermana. _

_-Ah ya ¿y a qué ha venido?..."_


	2. Llegan noticias

**II. Llegan noticias. **

Los días se le pasaron a Rukia entre una oleada de telas, flores y comidas para el enlace. Sobra decir que quien más ilusionada estaba con todo era Masaki, ya que Karin prefería dejarlo todo en manos de su madre. Odiaba esas cosas, odiaba de verdad las bodas, pero no tenía más remedio.

Así que, como Rukia tampoco era muy dada a ese tipo de celebraciones, las dos se pasaban el día juntas intentando ignorar los preparativos, cosa que era casi imposible.

Pero la aversión de Rukia por las bodas, se materializó en forma de shinigami. Su hermano, es decir, el marido de su hermana, apareció una noche entre ese secretismo e intriga que lo envolvía normalmente. Con una capucha y todo vestido de negro, entró en la casa bien entrada la noche, y sin casi saludarla fue con Isshin a su despacho.

-¿Es tu hermano, Rukia-chan? –le preguntó Karin algo asustada por el porte del noble.

-Si, no… -dijo algo obnubilada.

-¡Aclárate!

-Realmente es el marido de mi hermana.

-Ah ya ¿y a qué ha venido?

-No lo se, pero de algo estoy segura –dijo mientras achicaba la vista- no es para nada bueno.

-Kuchiki-san –dijo Inoue que había estado escuchando toda la conversación.- ¿Crees que te querrá llevar con él?

-Lo dudo, hace poco estuve con mi hermana ¿recuerdas? Y en ningún momento me dijo nada acerca de irme con ella.

-Entiendo –contestó la pelirroja.

-Es más, siempre he pensado que nii-sama no me tiene mucho afecto.

-Vamos, vamos –dijo Masaki- no te preocupes, pequeña Rukia –sonrió maternalmente, para ella era otra más de sus hijas- pase lo que pase, Isshin no dejará que sea nada malo.

-Es cierto.

Pero algo le decía a Rukia que dijera lo que dijera Isshin, Byakuya era más que imparable. Así que, pacientemente, esperó en el salón hasta que la conversación acabara. Durante el transcurso de las horas Yuzu y Orihime quedaron profundamente dormidas, así que, Masaki pidió que las llevaran a sus habitaciones. Karin duró un poco más, pero también cayó rendida, toda la tarde viendo cocineros con su madre era más que agotador, sobre todo para ella.

Así que, pasada una hora desde la caída de Karin, Kurosaki Isshin y Kuchiki Byakuya aparecieron en escena.

-¿Qué haces despierta Rukia? –le dijo su hermano sin muchos miramientos.

-Esperarte nii-sama, pensé que si te quedabas sería yo quien debería…

-No, me voy ya, tu hermana me espera.

-¿Hisana sabe qué estas aquí?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué no ha venido?

-Era un asunto rápido y no puedo dejar que ella viaje en su estado –su esposa, desde que se fue Rukia, siempre estaba enferma.- Suficientes viajes hace cuando va a verte.

-Claro.

-Me voy –se dirigió a Isshin- lo dejo todo en tus manos.

-No hay problema –respondió el aludido.

-Adiós nii-sama –dijo quedamente Rukia.

-Adiós.

-Isshin-san… ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, nada pequeña, vete a la cama.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan –cogió a su mujer y a la chica y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.- Te prometo que te enterarás de todo, pero a su debido tiempo.

La chica no dijo nada, los miró con tristeza y se dirigió a unas segundas escaleras que daban exclusivamente a su cuarto, ella estaba aislada del resto, pero no se podía quejar, así vivía más tranquila. La soledad siempre la estaba acechando.

**--/--/--**

-¡Es increíble Masaki! –dijo su marido una vez estando en su habitación.

-Baja la voz, las chicas pueden escucharte –el hombre se tranquilizó, se sentó a su lado en la cama y siguió hablando.

-Este hombre me sorprende cada día más, trata a Rukia-chan como si fuera mercancía.

-¿Todavía sigue enfadado por lo de su madre?

-¡Claro! Y no lo olvidará en la vida.

-Pobre Hisana.

Masaki conocía muy poco a Hisana, pero, aunque Rukia fuera su hermana, siempre pensó que la vería más como a una hija, y desprenderse de un ser querido siempre era duro. Ella no podía imaginar su vida sin su familia, y muchas veces sentía lástima por esa mujer.

-Ella está de acuerdo.

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo.

-Ya veía yo raro que ver a Rukia-chan tan poco tiempo le fuera suficiente, pero al parecer es demasiado.

-¿Es consciente de que puede perderla para siempre?

-Imagino que si.

-El Seretei sigue sin aceptar a alguien como Rukia-chan, imagino.

-Estas en lo cierto, Byakuya dijo que era imposible que volviera, así que deberá hacer una vida aquí.

-¿Y te deja todo esto a ti? –el hombre asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

-Esperaba que tú me ayudaras.

-Claro, haré todo lo que pueda –pero por un instante recapacitó.- Creo que tengo la solución… -pero se giró preocupada a su marido.- Esto no lo hace gratis.

-No.

-¿Qué te ha prometido?

-Rukia-chan es un objeto para él ¿recuerdas?

-Cosas, bienes… objetos… -suspiró.- Jamás comprenderé a Kuchiki-san.

Si de algo se había convencido Isshin durante su vida con Masaki y sus hijas, era que las mujeres eran, por norma general, más listas que los hombres. A veces no comprendía la testarudez de su raza al tenerlas apartadas de la batalla ¡qué grandes generales hubieran sido! Por eso, en su casa, en sus tierras, las mujeres no estaban retiradas a la vida familiar. No, ellas sabían pelear, luchar. Él mismo se había ocupado de que eso fuera así, haciendo que buenos maestros vinieran a enseñarlas, sabiendo que eso le acarrearía problemas con sus congéneres.

Kurosaki Isshin pronto supo de las aptitudes de la pequeña Karin, pero en cambio, Yuzu, tenía más miedo a una espada que a los fogones, y jamás le insistió demasiado. Su mujer estaba conforme, no había porqué obligar a nadie. Pero la sorpresa fue la pequeña Rukia-chan, era la más aventajada con diferencia, y si fue así, quizás la soledad de la chica hiciera mella en sus estudios haciéndola buena en todo lo que se proponía, salvo en las relaciones personales, que le quedaban algo grandes.

Asimismo, Isshin hizo llamar a un par de shinigamis que preferían vivir lejos del Seretei para que enseñaran a Rukia-chan todas las artes que por su exilio le habían sido negadas. Eran buenos maestros para ella y para las muchachas.

Por eso, cuando Isshin partía de viaje, a ver a su hijo o sus negocios, sabía que su casa no estaba desprotegida, tenía algo mejor que un ejército, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar en sus alejadas noches fuera de su hogar.

**--/--/--**

En la fecha señalada, justo una semana después de las proféticas palabras de Ichigo, una horda de muchachos bien adiestrados comenzaron a llegar a las tierras de los Kurosaki. El primero en entrar fue Ichigo, saludando a sus hermanas y padres, a la par que al resto de sus amigas. Pero algo raro advirtió con sus ojos color avellana ¿dónde estaba la enana de Rukia? Era normal no verla en vacaciones, pero se supone que debía estar molestado por ahí ¿no? Pero pronto hizo la vista gorda, ya que sus amigos esperaban fuera para ser recibidos.

Chad no tardó en entrar, estaba deseoso de ver a Karin y saber cómo iba todo. Pero Masaki lo atrapó prontamente a ver si en él tenía un mejor aliado para su boda, que su propia hija. Fue un error, ninguno de los dos querían saber mucho de los preparativos.

Junto con ellos, entro un chico con gafas llamado Ishida Uryuu, de un clan llamado Quincy, eran arqueros y aunque al principio le fue difícil hacer migas con nadie, terminó siendo buen amigo de los demás. Las tierras de su familia eran colindantes a las de la familia Kurosaki pero había sido invitado a pasar un tiempo por el pronto enlace que se celebraría en la familia.

En poco tiempo, la casa se llenó de conversaciones animadas, de gritos y de noticias.

**--/--/--**

Rukia se había cogido la mañana para ensayar Kidoh, sabía que pronto llegaría una marabunta de gente y no tenía ganas de estar sonriendo y viendo como todos se saludaban y ella quedaba en segundo plano. Como solía ocurrirle. Así que decidió retirarse y pasar un mañana tranquila lejos de la casa.

Pero la hora de la comida llegó, sin previo aviso, y tuvo que correr deprisa sino quería que Masaki se preocupara. Así que, antes de entrar escuchó lo que esperaba, todo el mundo reunido contándose historias y saludando a los nuevos invitados.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –dijo Inoue muy contenta.- Deberías dejar de perderte, nos asustas.

-Lo siento.

-Estaban preguntando por ti.

-¿Quién?

-Kurosaki-kun.

-¿Ichigo? –se sorprendió.

-Si, pero ahora está hablando con Isshin-san en su despacho –sonrió abiertamente.- Masaki también está con ellos, debe ser algo muy importante –se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando por la habitación.

-¡Orihime! –Tatsuki, amiga de ambas y protectora oficial de la pelirroja, había llegado con los chicos. Ella no vivía con los Kurosaki, sino en una de las casas de las propiedades de la familia, por eso se había criado con ellas.- ¡Deja de hacer el tonto!

Pero la chica seguía pensando en sus cosas, dejando a la vista a la pequeña morena que no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando allí.

-¡Kuchiki! –gritó asombrada.- ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

-Hace poco.

-Ya volviste de ver a tu hermana.

-No, eso fue hace unas semanas.

-Ah, bueno –se rascó la cabeza- he estado algo liada y no he podido venir.

-Como siempre últimamente ¿cómo te van las cosas?

-Bueno, la frontera con los shinigmais nunca es tranquila –pero se mordió la lengua al acordarse de los orígenes de Rukia.- Por cierto ¿conoces a toda esta gente?

-Ni un poco –sonrió.

-Deberíamos solucionarlo ¿no?

Y dejando a Orihime en sus fantasías, Tatsuki y Rukia decidieron ver qué hacían las hermanas de Ichigo y con quien hablaban.

**--/--/--**

-Entonces ¿no te opones? –le preguntó su madre muy sorprendida.

-No, si pensáis que es la mejor solución –respondió Ichigo.

-¡Has madurado hijo mío! –le dijo su padre mientras le pegaba en la cabeza de forma… cariñosa.

-¡Joder! ¿qué haces?

-Felicitarte –dijo sonriente.

Masaki lejos de asustarse se encogió de hombros y dejó a los dos pelearse. Así era su casa, y le gustaba tener a todos juntos otra vez. Antes de salir por la puerta sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**--/--/--**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capi ¡mañana más! Mil gracias por los mensajes, viendo que os parece interesante lo colgaré, espero poner los capis muy de seguido, así que no va a haber problemas de retraso en los capis. En fin, os pongo un adelanto del siguiente…**

**III. Conclusiones precipitadas. **

"_-Ichigo –dijo con voz queda._

_-¿Qué? –respondió de mala gana sin saber bien porqué. _

_-¿Siempre estás de malhumor? _

_-No ¿por qué dices eso? _

_-Me lo parecía –se encogió de hombros.- ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar un rato? _

_-Si, pero ahora no, debemos ir con todos ¿esta noche? _

_-Bien, después de la cena –sonrió. "_


	3. Conclusiones precipitadas

III. Conclusiones precipitadas.

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritó Masaki llamando a la chica que hablaba afablemente con Karin y Chad.

-¡Si!

-A Isshin y a mi nos gustaría comentarte algo –la cogió del brazo amablemente y se dirigió al despacho de su marido.

Rukia supo en ese momento tenía algo que ver con la visita de su hermano, no cabía la menor duda. Respiró hondo, sin saber qué demonios se encontraría tras esas puertas.

Y cuando se abrieron ¿patadas y codazos?

-¡Venga ya! –Masaki los separó, mientras los dos se miraban fijamente y jadeaban.- Rukia-chan, cierra la puerta, por favor.

-Si.

-Ahora, vamos a sentarnos, debemos hablar.

-Claro –dijo la chica.

Sentaron a Ichigo y a Rukia juntos, frente al escritorio de Isshin, donde estaba sentado el matrimonio Kurosaki. Debía ser algo serio cuando estaban todos reunidos. Entonces, una idea que le rondaba por la cabeza se hizo más fuerte.

La iban a echar.

Si, no cabía la menor duda. Nii-sama les habría dicho algo, pero ¿Hisana? Era su hermana. Quizás iría a vivir _sola_ a la casita de campo donde pasaba el tiempo con ella. ¿Esa iba a ser su vida? Recluirse. En el fondo, era algo que estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Rukia-chan –dijo serio Isshin, rara vez estaba así y eso le asustaba.- Como sabes tu hermano vino a verme hace unos días.

-Si.

-Verás pequeña –comenzó a decir Masaki con tono maternal.- Cuando Byakuya-san te trajo aquí era por varias razones.

-Y con varios fines –apuntó Isshin.

-Si, claro –sonrió Masaki.- Y ahora hemos de cumplir uno de ellos ¿comprendes?

-Creo que si –en ese momento miró a Ichigo ¿qué demonios hacía él allí? Pero estaba sereno, con el ceño fruncido, pero sereno, y eso también era raro.

-Nos pidió que te criáramos como a una más, como bien sabes no eres bien vista entre ellos –Rukia asintió mientras escuchaba el relato de Masaki.- Por esa parte está muy contento, o al menos tu hermana lo está.

-Me alegro –dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Pero ahora viene la parte más delicada –miró a su marido para que siguiera él.

-Rukia-chan, tu hermano quiere que te cases.

Si, lo hizo mejor y más directamente, no cabía la menor duda.

-¿Qué?

-Si, nos pidió que te buscáramos un buen hombre, y alguien que no le importara que estuvieras… exiliada -dijo torpemente Masaki.

-Y pensamos que nadie mejor que Ichigo.

Rukia se quedó helada, petrificada. Giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a ese chico con el que había tenido tan poco contacto ¿él había querido casarse con ella? ¿sabía lo que estaba aceptando?

-Pero…

-Mis padres me lo han explicado todo –dijo tajantemente y con la voz más seria que pudo poner, asombrando a la chica.- No te preocupes, no hacen falta más explicaciones. Estoy conforme.

-¿Y tu Rukia-chan? –dijo Masaki.- ¿Te parece bien?

¿Compartir su vida con un desconocido o compartirla con Ichigo? Es más, ¿vivir sola o tener a alguien consigo? Rukia no se lo pudo pensar, en el fondo el chico no le desagradaba, aceptaría, pero tenía que saber qué se le pasó por esa cabeza de chorlito que tenía para aceptar un matrimonio tan poco conveniente. Si su padre no hubiese sido Isshin, seguramente hubiese sido como una blasfemia para otra familia.

-Bien, me parece bien.

-¡Oh! ¡Que alegría! –Masaki abrazó a su esposo.- ¡Hacéis una pareja preciosa!

-Pero, no debemos decir nada de esto por ahora –apuntó Isshin.- Debemos celebrar la boda de Karin, y después ya anunciaremos la vuestra.

-Vale –contestó Ichigo sin mucho ánimo.

-No se lo contéis a nadie, y ahora ¡salid y festejarlo!

Y así, su madre le sacó casi a empujones junto con Rukia. Ichigo estaba asombrado ¿en que extraño lío se había metido? Pero luego miró a la enana que tenía a su lado y supo que no había sido mala elección.

-Ichigo –dijo con voz queda.

-¿Qué? –respondió de mala gana sin saber bien porqué.

-¿Siempre estás de malhumor?

-No ¿por qué dices eso?

-Me lo parecía –se encogió de hombros.- ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar un rato?

-Si, pero ahora no, debemos ir con todos ¿esta noche?

-Bien, después de la cena –sonrió.

Rukia estaba consternada ¿qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? Se retiró a pensar al jardín de la entrada. Si, sabía que no se lo podía decir a nadie, pero, necesitaba hablar con alguien y hacer ver que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad. Y quien mejor que su amiga Inoue, pero ¿dónde diablos estaba?

**--/--/--**

A pocos metros de Rukia, y sin que ella lo supiera, Tatsuki e Inoue paseaban tranquilamente teniendo una animada conversación.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro! –sonrió la pelirroja y se puso a gesticular como una loca.- Kurosaki-kun tiene edad de casarse, pero lo hace su hermana Karin, estoy segura que pronto buscaran a alguien.

-¿Y tú crees que te elegirán a ti?

-¿A quién sino?

-A mi desde luego que no.

Tatsuki la miraba con cara de espanto, ella veía a Ichigo como un hermano, y se lo había hecho ver de todas las maneras posibles. En cambio Orihime siempre había sido cándida y buena, se había ganado a la familia Kurosaki, y desde luego de las muchachas que conocían no podían imaginar a una mejor. A no ser que…

-¿Y si Ichigo ya ha elegido a una chica?

-¿Tu crees…? –Inoue puso cara de querer empezar a llorar.

-¡No! No, lo creo –dijo su amiga para apaciguarla.- Lo sabríamos ya, o yo lo sabría, desde luego.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Kurosaki-kun y se lo preguntas?

-¿Yo?

-¡Si! Seguro que él te lo dice –sonrió abiertamente.

-No creo que sea lo mejor…

-Por favor, sólo tú puedes saberlo.

-No se…

-Por favor –puso ojos de cordero degollado y su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Mira! Rukia-chan –intentó cambiar de tema.

-Si, pero me lo has prometido.

-Yo no he prometido nada –se dirigieron a ver a Rukia que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –gritó Inoue cerca de ella.

-Ah, hola.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Tatsuki.- ¿Para qué te quería Masaki-san?

Decírselo a Inoue era una cosa, pero ¿también a Tatsuki? No estaba bien, como dijo Isshin era el momento de Karin y Chad, no el suyo con ¿Ichigo? ¡Dios mío! ¿que acababa de hacer? Pero en ese momento decidió sacudir su pequeña cabeza y fijarse en otras cosas, y para su asombro, la pelirroja tenía cara de no saber donde estar.

-Cosas de nii-sama –le respondió a Tatsuki rápidamente, y se giró para ver a Orihime.- ¿Y qué te pasa a ti?

-¿A mi? –preguntó con una sonrisa en la boca.- No mucho.

-¡Anda! ¡Suéltalo! –le contestó Arisawa, pensó que Rukia-chan podría ser su aliada.- Ella sabrá hacerte entrar en razón.

-¿En tanto a qué?

-Te explicó –se puso la morena de pelo corto con una pierna en el banco en el que estaba sentada Rukia.- Orihime cree que Ichigo pronto se casará.

-¿Po-por qué? –dijo la shinigami algo consternada.

-Ya, yo pienso lo mismo.

-Porqué su hermana se casa pronto y él es el mayor –dijo razonando la pelirroja.

-Ya ves –Tatsuki se encogió de hombros.- Y quiere que le pregunté si tiene a alguien en mente ¿no es una locura?

-Comprendo… -Rukia recapacitó, Inoue no se podía enterar así, debía decírselo ella, jamás pensó que su admiración por Ichigo fuera a algo más.- No, no deberías hacerlo.

-¿Por qué Kuchiki-san? –le preguntó Orihime algo consternada.

-¡No se lo dirá!

-A mi si me lo dirá –dijo Tatsuki algo ofendida.- Soy su mejor amiga.

-No, a ver… -"_piensa rápido, piensa rápido_".- Si Ichigo se fuera a casar, no lo diría en este momento, le fastidiaría todo a Karin ¿no crees? –"_gracias Isshin_".

-¿Pero por qué no me lo diría a mi?

-No se lo diría a nadie.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –Tatsuki comenzó a ver algo extraño en Rukia.- Si normalmente casi ni os habláis… bueno sino es para pelearos.

-No, no, Ichigo y yo hemos hablado, a veces. Pero ese no es el tema –cambió la dirección de la conversación.- La cuestión es que no lo diría.

-¡Se lo voy a preguntar!.

"_Mierda_" pensó Rukia, había fastidiado más las cosas.

-¡Gracias Tatsuki-chan!

**--/--/--**

El resto del día, Rukia lo pasó vigilando a Tatsuki, y no sabía bien porqué, ella no podría hacer nada si la morena se lo preguntaba a Ichigo. Su única esperanza es que el descerebrado no metiera la pata. Si su amiga Inoue se enteraba así, seguramente la odiaría de por vida. La única opción era decírselo ella antes. Pero eso era, de lejos, imposible. Cuando la cándida Orihime supiera la noticia lloraría por los rincones, si la conocía bien, y al final terminaría diciéndoselo a todo el mundo entre el sollozo y el llanto.

Mala opción.

Así que se quedó quieta en una esquina de la habitación, cuando vio a Ichigo salir con Tatsuki al jardín. Miles de malos pensamientos le pasaban por la cabeza, desde gritar "¡fuego!" hasta desmayarse como si fuera una princesita. Pero no hizo nada, tan sólo suspiró y esperó que Ichigo hiciera lo correcto: no decir nada.

**--/--/--**

Todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer, sobre todo Masaki. Chad y Karin se habían escabullido para no tener que soportar largas conversaciones sobre comida, telas, invitados o a saber qué. A sí que, Inoue y Rukia fueron reclutadas, amablemente, para hacer de consejeras.

Inoue estaba extasiada, ayudar a Masaki le encantaba, sobre todo pensando en su futura boda. En cambio Rukia, pensaba que prefería escuchar un discurso de nii-sama acerca de la familia Kuchiki –y había escuchado muchos- a tener que elegir telas para trajes. Esto había entrado en su lista de torturas particular. ¿Sería así cuando tuviera que hacerlo ella? Es decir, tan tedioso…

-Rukia-chan –comentó Masaki- debes estar atenta –le recriminó a la muchacha que veía por la ventana los verdes árboles.

-Si, claro –suspiró.

-Yo me quedaría con el azul –comentó Inoue, intentando hacer de nuera perfecta.

-No está mal ¿qué crees tu Rukia-chan?

-¿Amarillo mejor? –sonrió.

-¡Amarillo entonces! –se acercó a decirle al oído- pero no uses todo lo que te gusta ahora ¿vale? –y le guiñó un ojo.

Inoue vio claramente la escena, pero no comprendió bien qué estaba pasando. Tan sólo se dedicó a guardar el resto de telas. Esperaba extasiada la respuesta de Tatsuki, que no tardó en llegar, al menos para ella.

**--/--/--**

**¡Bien! Masaki no es nada disimulada… pero claro siendo mujer de Isshin yo no esperaba menos. ¿Por qué pensaron en Ichigo? ¿Tengo que responder a esa pregunta? Porqué Isshin y Masaki son IchiRukis… bueno, si esto también, pero sino lo tenéis claro lo tendréis en los próximos capítulos. **

**Y para el próximo capítulo: **

**IV. Opiniones varias.**

"_-Siempre creí que Rukia podría volver con nosotros. _

_-Sabes que no. _

_-Ahora eres el jefe del Clan ¡haz algo! _

_-No puedo. _

_-Cásala con un shinigami. "_


	4. Opiniones varias

**IV. Opiniones varias. **

Tres horas después, y casi todos los preparativos vistos, otra vez. Rukia e Inoue pudieron salir a tomar el aire. La pelirroja tan sólo buscaba con la mirada a su amiga, mientras la morena pensaba en qué habrá dicho el descerebrado de Ichigo.

-¡Ey! –Tatsuki salía del establo con su caballo, al parecer se iría pronto.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –gritó la pelirroja.

-No seas tan escandalosa, Orihime –le recriminó su amiga, que acariciaba a un precioso caballo marrón.

-Lo siento.

-No ha pasado nada, ese cabezota no me ha dicho nada –se encogió de hombros.- Pero algo tengo claro –achicó los ojos- hay algo raro.

-¿Qué?

-No lo se Orihime, pero ten algo por seguro, me enteraré –sonrió.

Y sin más se despidió, dejando aliviada a Rukia e interesada a Inoue. Pero en fin, la morena no pudo más que darle un punto a su próximamente compañero de vida. Lo había hecho bien, pese a las pocas esperanzas que albergaba en él. Y eso le agradaba en sobremanera. Así que decidió subir a cambiarse para la cena, ya que después tendría una conversación interesante.

**--/--/--**

Inoue se había cambiado tan rápida que tan sólo encontró al quincy mirando por la ventana. Como le había parecido simpático, desde le principio pensó que podría hablar más con él. Era amigo de Kurosaki-kun, y aunque ella no fuese realmente buena interrogando a la gente, lo intentaría.

-Hola, Ishida-kun –saludó abiertamente.

-Hola, Inoue –el chico de gafas se medio sonrojó, desde que llegó sólo había tenido ojos para ella, pero no había sido igual ¿o si?

-Somos los primeros –si, bien, Inoue, buen interrogatorio.

-Si –jamás había sido bueno con las chicas, jamás.

-¡Qué emocionante la boda! ¿no crees?

-¿Qué tiene de emocionante? Se quieren, se casan, no es lo habitual, pero me parece bien.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros- yo me quiero casar pronto –Inoue pensó que diciéndoselo a un amigo de Ichigo, el chico se lo contaría de inmediato, y pronto le haría alguna proposición.

-¿Estas prometida?

-¡No! Pero espero estarlo pronto.

-¿Alguna alianza para tu familia?

-No, no, Ishida-kun, ya no me queda familia…

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes –sonrió.

-Entonces ¿con quién?

-Pronto lo sabrás –le guiñó un ojo.

La pobre Inoue jamás había sabido tratar bien estos temas, su instinto femenino no estaba muy desarrollado y la verdad es que las otras chicas tampoco lo tenían mucho, salvo Yuzu. Así que el Quincy no supo bien como tomarse ese gesto. Pero decidió cambiar de tercio.

-¿Y Kuchiki-san?

-¿Rukia-chan? –se puso el dedo en la boca- no lo se, su hermano vino hace poco, quizás se vaya pronto, o la casen con un shinigami. -Sonrió.

En realidad, en la casa de los Kurosaki, tan sólo Isshin y Masaki sabían que Rukia no era totalmente shinigami, y nadie más sabía el porqué de su exilio. Ni tan siquiera Ichigo.

-¿Sabes qué razón llevó a Isshin a aceptar a alguien _así_?

Los Quincys habían tenido mil y una batallas con los shinigamis, pero éstos siempre ganaban, así que Ishida no era una excepción. Los odiaba, radicalmente, y le era incomprensible como alguien podía albergar uno en su casa ¿no se daban cuenta de lo peligrosos que eran?

-Creo que el hermano de Rukia-chan es amigo de Isshin-san –sonrió.

-Bueno –Ishida comprendió rápidamente la ignorancia de la chica y cambió de tercio.- Espero que Kurosaki sea más cabal que su padre y la eche cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué? –al fin y al cabo era su amiga.

-Es absurdo, Inoue, en cuanto pueda, el hermano de Rukia y ella misma os traicionaran. Ellos son así, pactas alianzas y luego te aniquilan –dijo poniéndose sus gafas bien.

-Eso es horrible Ishida-kun ¡Kuchiki-san no es así! Ella jamás haría eso.

-Tiempo al tiempo, Inoue.

La chica se sintió mal, pensó que debía hacerle ver a Ishida lo buena que era Rukia, y que no tenía nada que ver con esos shinigamis malvados que hacían esas barbaridades. Además del amor al odio hay un solo paso ¿no? Y pronto ella sería realmente feliz junto a Kurosaki-kun ¿quién sino? Una vez que consiguiera su objetivo, intentaría hacer feliz a sus amigas.

**--/--/--**

La cena fue un poco cargante para Rukia, no supo bien porqué, pero la habían sentado al lado del Quincy que no paraba de hacer comentarios horribles sobre los shinigamis, siempre acallados por Isshin y Masaki, pero aún así dolían. No sabía bien porqué, ella había sido exiliada y tenía razones para odiarlos, pero no era así.

Además, para acallar al Quincy, no paraban de hacerse brindis en honor de la pareja, y era más que exasperante estar levantándose cada dos por tres para brindar. Cuando la cena acabó, se escurrió hábilmente hacía el patio, se escondió tras un árbol y decidió pensar un rato a solas. No sabía si Ichigo la encontraría, pero en fin ¿no tenía entrenamiento militar? Pues que lo usara.

-¡Te escondes bien enana!

-O tú buscas muy mal, descerebrado.

-Lo que sea –el chico se sentó a su lado, tenía que conocer un poco más a Rukia, al fin y al cabo aceptar casarse con ella no había sido más que otro gesto impulsivo suyo.

Pero ¿qué decirse? Aunque vivieran en la misma casa, no habían sido realmente amigos, más por las circunstancias que por otra cosa. Pero ahora no había marcha atrás, debían afrontar lo que habían decidido.

-Siento todos los comentarios de Ishida –rompió el hielo Ichigo- no es muy amigo de los shinigamis.

-Lo entiendo pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo?

-¿No eres una de ellos?

-Si, pero jamás me han aceptado… en cierto modo a mi tampoco me caen muy bien –sonrió.- Pero es lo que soy y con eso no puedo hacer nada.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

**--/--/--**

-¿Has dejado que casen a Rukia con un humano cualquiera? –preguntó Hisana leyendo la carta que Isshin les había hecho llegar.

-Vive con ellos, se ha criado con ellos ¿qué esperabas? –levantó una ceja desde la silla en la que estaba sentada en su dormitorio, su mujer, en cambio daba vueltas como una loca por la habitación.

-Siempre creí que Rukia podría volver con nosotros.

-Sabes que no.

-Ahora eres el jefe del Clan ¡haz algo!

-No puedo.

-Cásala con un shinigami.

-¿Qué shinigami querría casarse con Rukia?

-Uno que quiera entrar a la familia Kuchiki, y no le importe hacerlo por la puerta de atrás –y acto seguido hizo un movimiento como si estuviera abriendo una puerta.

-No conozco a nadie así.

-Sólo hay que buscar –sonrió.

-Aún así, no pienso hacer nada contra el matrimonio que ha propuesto Kurosaki.

-¿Y si encuentro a alguien antes?

-Ya veremos que se puede hacer, pero no te prometo nada –su mujer le sonrió y volvió a mirar la carta.

-Dispongo de dos meses, que poco tiempo… -se sentó en el escritorio- escribiré a Rukia, jamás me ha hablado de ese chico, seguramente no le importará que cambiemos sus planes…

-No le dirás nada –dijo tajantemente- si no encuentras a nadie, y Kurosaki se enterase de esto tendríamos problemas, Hisana. Escríbele, pero se discreta.

-¿Le digo que iremos a la boda?

-Ni hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo no voy a ir…?

-Con tu enfermedad no puedes viajar –ella asintió.

-No importa, se casará aquí, con un shinigami, de eso ya me encargaré yo.

-Escribe la carta y vamos a dormir, no deberías estar tan nerviosa.

**--/--/--**

-¿Y manejas bien la espada? –le preguntó Ichigo muy interesado.

-Seguro que mejor que tú.

-No digas tonterías ¿cómo podrías tú ganarme a mi? –se rió.

-Prepotente… cuando quieras y como quieras te doy una paliza, descerebrado.

-Será muy interesante verlo –sonrió, esa chica le comenzaba a gustar más de que pensaba.

-Mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, a las diez.

-Hecho.

-Por cierto, Rukia ¿y que gano yo a cambio?

-¿De qué?

-De ganarte –levantó una ceja.

-Nada porqué ganaré yo.

**--/--/--**

**¿Hisana no sabia que Bya-kun quer****ía casar a Rukia? ¿Por qué Bya-kun no le dijo nada? ¿Ichigo vs. Rukia? **

**En fin, otro más, espero que tengáis en cuenta que como esto era una introducción para otro fic, la trama no va a ser mega complicada, pero me hacen falta estas cosillas para el próximo fic, así que paciencia que pronto las cosas serán menos lineales. **

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**V. Sensei. **

"…_Pero, nunca pensé que tu aceptaras tan fácilmente, sabía que Rukia-chan era mujer para ti hijo. _

_-¿En qué sentido? –interrogó a su madre, interrumpiéndola de paso. _

_-No, no, Ichigo –le toco el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador –su hijo, simplemente refunfuñó y se cruzo de brazos.- Me gusta Rukia-chan, pero hay una cosa de ella que no soporto..."_


	5. Sensei

V. Sensei.

Desde que Rukia comenzó su entrenamiento, su sensei le había regalado un traje de shinigami, a ella le encantaba al principio, pero luego fue tomándole odio al ver lo poco que significa ser uno de ellos, si te habían exiliado. Pero aún así, cuando salía a entrenar, siempre lo llevaba.

Como todos los shinigamis, Rukia tenía zampakutou, nacida de su propia energía espiritual, no hacía mucho que sabía que se llama Sode no Shirayuki, y por ahora no estaba muy a gusto con ella. Aún así, pidió con todas su fuerzas a Sode que le ayudara a ganar al prepotente de Ichigo, sí, le quería ver mordiendo el polvo.

Sonrió.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo vestido igual que ella ¿porqué demonios llevaba esa ropa? Pronto se enteraría que fue el propio padre del chico quien ser la regaló, diciéndole que era la más cómoda de llevar y que se la había encargado al mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya. Por eso, al principio, Ishida y él no se llevaron muy bien, luego todo cambió.

-¿Preparado? –gritó Rukia con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Claro.

Ichigo empuñó una extraña espada, muy grande, sin mango. Desde luego si había elegido esas entre todas las que habían en su escuela, es que no tenía buen gusto ¿y eso donde la dejaba a ella?

-¿De donde has sacado eso?

-Ah –se rascó la cabeza- apareció en mi habitación ¿no te gusta?

-Demasiado grande.

-Para una enana como tu si, pero para mi está bien.

-Tu no eres normal –Rukia sacó su espada y se puso en guardia.

-Es Zangetsu y no suelo perder con ella.

-Tu espada… ¿tiene nombre? –se asombró.

-Me gusta llamarla así.

-Comprendo –a la chica se le pasaron varias ideas por su cabeza.

-En fin ¿comenzamos?

-Claro.

Pero en el primer golpe de espadas, alguien entró por la puerta.

-¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Kurosaki-san? –dijo el hombre algo asombrado.

-¿Sensei? –Rukia estaba asombrada.- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Esta mañana –sonrió- pronto volverá también Yourichi-san.

Urahara Kisuke había sido uno de los maestros de Rukia, cuando la chica llegó a un buen nivel de enseñanza y liberó su zampakutou, decidieron que estaba bien por ese momento. Debía conocer su espada antes de seguir. Así él y Yourichi fueron a hacer un viaje que tenían aplazado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué hacéis? Kuchiki-san ya sabes que no puedes pelear aún.

-Pero…

-No, no –sonrió mientras sacaba un abanico- aún no.

Ichigo vio como Rukia guardaba su espada y se retiraba ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué demonios se estaba poniendo celoso?

-¡Rukia! –la chica se giró- ¿te rindes tan fácilmente? Eso es que yo gano –sonrió con sorna.

-¡Ni hablar! –volvió a desenvainar a Sode y se dispuso a atacar al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas.

La primera envestida fue una sorpresa para Ichigo ¿de donde había sacado tanta fuerza esa enana? Y se replegó a malas penas. Esto iba a ser divertido. Pero para cuando él quiso contraatacar, el hombre del sombrero divertido y las sandalias extrañas sacó una espada de su bastón y se interpuso entre ellos.

-He dicho que no –dijo seriamente.

Ambos muchachos se asustaron un poco, el reiatsu de ese hombre, al principio casi imperceptible, ahora era muy elevado. Y cuando estaba a punto de decir alguna barbaridad se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Kisuke! –gritó el padre del pelirrojo.- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Hace poco ¿no te lo ha dicho Masaki? Ella me ha visto.

-No he visto aún a mi mujer en toda la mañana. Pero, ven hombre ¡tengo tantas cosas que contarte! –y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo a Ichigo.

-Antes de nada, Kuchiki-san –volvió a guardar su espada en el bastón- no deberías…

-¡Ah! Rukia, corre, Inoue te está buscando –sonrió.- Ichigo ¿por qué no haces algo de provecho? Siempre haciendo nada… este hijo mío –comenzó a decirle a Urahara- nunca hace nada bueno, pero la cosa va a cambiar, ya verás, ya…

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron asombrados, se encogieron de hombros y se prometieron que otra vez sería su pelea.

**--/--/--**

-Kuchiki-san ¿estabas entrenando? –le preguntó la pelirroja al verla.

-Algo así –sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Algo grande va a pasar.

-¿Qué? Ah, hola Tatsuki –la saludó justo cuando la chica le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Aquí se cuece algo –dijo la morena de pelo corto.

-¡Si! –contestó demasiado entusiasta la pelirroja.

-Esta mañana, Masaki al ordenar cosas para la boda de Karin, dejó caer que no se fueran lejos que pronto los volvería a necesitar –sonrió con satisfacción por su dotes detectivescas.

-¿Co-como sabes eso? –Rukia estaba muy nerviosa.

-Lo escuché tras una puerta –dijo sin más.

-¿No es genial Kuchiki-san? ¡Van a celebrar pronto otra fiesta! –Rukia comenzó a sudar a mares, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar a su amiga.- ¿Pero qué será? –Inoue puso un dedo en su boca a modo de interrogatorio.

-No lo se –dijo sinceramente Tatsuki- ¿tú sabes algo Rukia-chan?

-¿Yo? -¿qué hacer? Mentir a sus amigas descaradamente…- ¿Cómo voy a saber algo yo? –si, eso hizo.

-También es verdad –replicó Tatsuki.

-¿Sabéis que ha vuelto Urahara-sensei? –cambió de tema radicalmente.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! –exclamó la pelirroja- ¡más gente para la boda!

**--/--/--**

Ichigo estaba un poco cansado de toda la situación. Estaba sentado en una silla de brazos cruzados en la habitación de sus padres, donde podía hablar con su madre sin interrupciones… o no. Ya que, llevaba casi dos horas intentando mantener una conversación con ella, pero si no era uno, era otro, el que entraba para preguntarle los más mínimos detalles del futuro enlace matrimonial. Como Karin había decidido que no quería saber nada, Masaki encantada se había hecho dueña y señora de todo.

Así que, Ichigo, en vez de ir con sus hermanas y los demás al pueblo, se había quedado de Cancerbero en casa con su madre, el tarado de su padre y el loco de las sandalias. Y desde luego prefería estar con su madre, pero no en estas circunstancias.

No hubiese sido tan malo, si cuando hacía amagos de retirarse, su madre no lo retuviera indicándole qué debía quedarse con ella, quería hablar con su primogénito, pero parecía imposible.

-¡Ichigo! –gritó Masaki.- ¿En qué piensas? No me haces caso.

-Lo siento, pero me perdí mientras elegías "nosequé" con "nosequien" de la boda de Karin –intentó recalcar el nombre de su hermana.

-Perdona, es todo tan complicado.

-Parece la guerra…

-Más o menos –sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no con todos los demás?

-Te quiero hablar de Rukia-chan –dijo directamente, sin rodeos ¿quién sabe de cuanto tiempo dispondrían?- ¿por qué aceptaste sin más? ¿sin pensarlo?

-Pero… -estaba asombrado- ¡si tu estabas encantada con la idea!

-Y lo estoy, y lo estoy, no me malinterpretes –no paraba de sonreír y eso era algo que siempre fascinó a su hijo.- Pero, nunca pensé que tu aceptaras tan fácilmente, sabía que Rukia-chan era mujer para ti hijo.

-¿En qué sentido? –interrogó a su madre, interrumpiéndola de paso.

-No, no, Ichigo –le toco el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador –su hijo, simplemente refunfuñó y se cruzo de brazos.- Me gusta Rukia-chan, pero hay una cosa de ella que no soporto.

-¿El qué?

-A su hermano –el bello rostro de Masaki palideció- es un hombre muy reservado, y aunque no muestra aprecio por ella, su mujer si, y no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento la quieran de vuelta en el Seretei.

-¡Pero si se casa conmigo no pueden hacer eso!

-¿Sabes quienes son los Kuchiki hijo mío? –le preguntó como si volviera a tener cinco años, y él simplemente negó con la cabeza.- Es una de las cuatro familias nobles más importantes del Seretei, tras ellos tan sólo está el Rey. Casarte con una Kuchiki, por muy exiliada que esté es una responsabilidad, y si la cosa se pone complicada… no se qué haría Rukia-chan, y eso es el miedo que tengo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay rumores del Sur, tu padre no quiere que os preocupéis aún, pero yo creo que debes saberlo todo antes de dar este paso, Ichigo –se puso seria.- No conozco todos los detalles, pero algo se esta volviendo a mover por las tierras del Hueco Mundo, y cuando esto pasa, jamás hombres y shinigamis han aunado fuerzas, sino todo lo contrario…

-Lo se.

-Llegado ese momento, no se que ocurrirá con Rukia-chan, pero es muy posible que su hermana quiera que vuelva con ella, para estar más segura…

-No se ira –dijo tranquilamente.- ¡Esta exiliada siendo una de ellos! No les tiene más aprecio que Ishida, estoy seguro. Además, no tenían razones para echarla, tampoco la tendrán para reclamarla.

-Si las tenían si…

-¿De que hablas mamá?

**--/--/--**

**Urahara no podía faltar, ya se que es algo raro que sea el Sensei de Rukia, y más vistas la circunstancias. Pero en fin, todo tiene un porqué. Siento haber interrumpido la pelea de Ichigo y Rukia, en un primer momento pensé jugar a la ds con un amigo y quien perdiera, también lo haría en el fic, pero como de todas formas la pelea tenía que ser interrumpida, la he pospuesto para otro momento. No os quedaréis sin esa pelea. **

**Ahora ya sin más… **

**VI. Reencuentro. **

"_-¿Le habrá pasado algo? –preguntó Yuzu algo asustada. _

_-Rukia-chan sabe cuidarse sola –le contestó su hermana. _

_-Pero hace ya media hora que la estamos esperando –la pelirroja estaba más que asustada.- Quizás deberíamos buscarla. _

_-Sabe cuidarse sola –contradijo el Quincy . "_


	6. Reecuentro

VI. Reencuentro.

Rukia se sentía extraña. De la casa donde vivía, al pueblo había andando relativamente poco tiempo, pero una cosa era hacerlo sola, y otra muy distinta con toda esta gente. Ella caminaba la última, y los veía a la gran mayoría hablar y reír, con la excusa de la boda de Karin cada uno iba a hacer una cosa distinta al pueblo ¿y ella? Acompañaba a Inoue, ese Quincy estaba siempre muy pegado a ella, y de primeras no le gustaba mucho.

Al llegar al pueblo todo seguía igual que la última vez, las calles empedradas, los pequeños tejados amarillentos por el tiempo y sólo un par de edificios altos que eran las posadas, que estaban totalmente prohibidas para ellas. Masaki decía que sólo habían malhechores y rufianes por esos lares. Pero Rukia un día escuchó claramente como ella misma conoció a Isshin en uno de esos sitios, curioso.

En fin, ella caminaba sola y la gente cuchicheaba a sus espaldas, pero estaba más que acostumbrada, su tez blanca y sus ojos extraños hacían de ella una especie de atracción de feria para esas gentes. Pero ya no le importaba.

Al llegar a plena plaza del pueblo, se dividieron, cada uno a sus quehaceres y decidieron verse allí en hora y media. Rukia fue con Inoue a ver ropa, que era lo que más gustaba en el mundo a la pelirroja. No lo entendía bien, pues Masaki ya les había programado un día con un costurero para hacerles el traje de la boda de Karin, pero es como si la pelirroja no pudiera soportar no ir.

**--/--/--**

Para los shinigamis rasos era normal salir del Seretei a pequeñas excursiones por el resto de lugares. Ellos que podían combatir contra los hollows tenían apostillados pequeños campamentos por muchos lugares. Eran temidos, pero en el fondo a la gente les aliviaba que estuvieran cerca por si alguno de esos bichos aparecía.

Pero para los altos cargos, Capitanes, Tenientes y Oficiales, salir de la Sociedad de Almas era un absurdo, ellos vivían y morían por el Seretei. Así que cuando un Teniente tuvo que salir en su primera misión a ese pequeño pueblo lleno de humanos, le pareció extraño. Pero no rechistó, quería quedar bien con su Capitán. Escondió su reiatsu lo mejor que pudo y se quedó en la posada señalada como "La taza verde", muy conocida por su cerveza mohosa, a otro shinigami que debía darle información.

El sitio estaba sucio, y de vez en cuando podían verse cucarachas asomando sus antenas por el suelo. Era un asco ¿cómo podían vivir esas gentes allí? Si su entrenamiento militar hubiese sido otro, estaría mucho menos preparado para esa situación. Pero aún así, decidió tomarse algo, esperando que fuera realmente desagradable. No fue así.

La paciencia no era su punto fuerte, así que así que se dedicó a mirar por la ventana que estaba sucia de estar meses a la intemperie y sin nadie que se preocupase por ella. En ese momento sintió un reiatsu, no lo conocía, pero tampoco conocía a la persona con la que tenía que verse, así que simplemente esperó. No le habían dicho mucho, y la misión era algo extraña. Su Capitán solía mandarle las cosas directamente, pero en esa ocasión fue una carta la que le llegó, mientras él estaba de viaje, aún así, con su sello, así que salió inmediatamente.

**--/--/--**

Rukia estaba cansada de ver trajes, era aburrido y monótono. No es que ella no fuera femenina, sino que para todo había un límite, así que dejó a Inoue probándose el que sería ya su quinto vestido y se dedicó a pasear un poco. Estaba algo despistada, pensando en el descerebrado de Ichigo, creía que había sido la mejor opción que podía tomar. En el fondo, desde que eran pequeños, le gustaba, pero jamás pensó que él correspondiera esos sentimientos que había olvidado.

**--/--/--**

Por su parte, Ichigo, había dejado a su madre con sus cosas, y se había dedicado a salir al jardín, se había sentado debajo de un gran árbol y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que su madre le había dicho. Y sin querer, sus pensamientos viajaron a su infancia, y recordó la primera vez que vio a Rukia, sintió tanta pena por esa pequeña muchacha abandonada. Pero esos ojos, siempre le habían gustado. Mientras crecía no se parecía a ninguna chica que él conociese, y siempre que pudo la defendió ante otros niños mucho más crueles. Pero cuando tuvo que partir para su enseñanza militar, la echó de menos, pero fue un sentimiento que pasó con el tiempo de no verla, jamás estaba en vacaciones y él poco a poco se fue olvidando de ella. Hasta el día que la volvió a ver, es como si no hubiese crecido ni un ápice. Y le gustaba. ¿Le conocían sus padres mejor de lo que él pensaba? Quería a la enana cabezona, y el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella fue como un flechazo directo. Cuando volviera se lo haría saber.

**--/--/--**

¿Qué calle era esa? Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no reconocía ese lugar. Miró izquierda y derecha, no reconocía nada, pero en ese momento, alguien la llamó desde una ventana muy sucia. Era el reiatsu de un shinigami. Y sin saber porqué entró.

-¿Rukia? –el chico se quedó blanco ¿era ella a quien debía ver?

-¿Renji?

Cuando la pequeña Rukia nació, y durante el poco tiempo que pasó en la Sociedad de Almas, había un niño travieso que jugaba con ella sin importarle nada. Él había nacido en el Rukongai, la zona más pobre del Seretei, y le importaban pocos los clasismos. Con el tiempo, mientras Rukia pasaba algún tiempo con Hisana, sobre todo los primeros años, iba a verla a escondidas, hasta que la hermana de la chica los pilló y decidió que estaba bien que se vieran. Pero él entró en la Academia de Shinigamis y perdieron su contacto totalmente.

-Sigues igual –sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Tu no ¿qué demonios te has hecho en las cejas?

-Siéntate –le dijo algo avergonzado.- Ahora soy Teniente, trátame con respeto.

-Si admiten a alguien como tú de Teniente debe estar hundiéndose la Sociedad de Almas –sonrió.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah –Renji se dio cuenta que su encuentro había sido fortuito.- Tengo que encontrarme con un subordinado, una información para el Capitán Kuchiki.

-¿Nii-sama es tu Capitán?

-Si.

-¿Por qué yo no sabía nada?

-Fue hace poco, quería decírtelo yo en persona cuando fueras a ver a Hisana-sama.

-Me alegro por ti Renji, mucho.

**--/--/--**

Cuando Inoue salió de marear a los dependientes de las tiendas, fue al centro de reunión, donde estaban todos menos Rukia ¿dónde se había metido? Decidieron esperarla un poco, pero nada.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? –preguntó Yuzu algo asustada.

-Rukia-chan sabe cuidarse sola –le contestó su hermana.

-Pero hace ya media hora que la estamos esperando –la pelirroja estaba más que asustada.- Quizás deberíamos buscarla.

-Sabe cuidarse sola –contradijo el Quincy .

Pero para cuando Yuzu fue a replicarle, Rukia aparecía jadeante por la calle. Sonriente, eso asombró un poco a quienes la conocían mejor. Se disculpó rápidamente, sin dar ninguna explicación. Salvo a Inoue cuando iban ya de camino a casa.

-Me encontré con Renji –sonrió.- Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

-¿Quién es? –la pelirroja pensó que quizás Rukia sintiera más que amistad por él, estaba en una etapa casamentera.

-Un chico que conozco desde hace mucho, y ahora es Teniente –dijo orgullosa.

-¿Un shinigami?

-Si, y se me pasó el tiempo volando mientras hablaba con él.

-Comprendo, Kuchiki-san –sonrió.- Comprendo.

**--/--/--**

-Al fin estás solo –dijo una voz femenina desde la mesa de al lado.

-¿Qué?

-Tuve que esperar a que se marchara para poder hablar contigo, veo que ya conoces a Rukia.

Una mujer muy bella, se apareció ante los ojos de Renji.

-Shounin Yourichi –se presentó.- Yo soy con quien habías quedado.

-Lo siento, yo no…

-No importa –sonrió.- Esto es lo que tengo que darte –le entregó un sobre que al parecer llevaban papeles.- Sobra decir que no debes abrirlo.

-Claro.

-Déjalo en la mansión Kuchiki, no en tu escuadrón ¿comprendes?

Renji se sintió extraño, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se marchó, era como si estar cerca de esa mujer no le gustara. Había algo en ella que le decía que esta absurda misión, para ser la primera fuera del Seretei como Teniente, no era normal.

**--/--/--**

**¡Por fin aparece Renji! ¿Qué tendrá que ver Yourichi en todo esto? ¡Que capítulo más corto! Bueno, el siguiente será más largo****, y saldrá igual de rápido. **

**Y en el siguiente…**

**VII. Y dime si… **

"_-¿Quedarme? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? _

_-Ahora, luego, no importa –estaba algo ofuscado con la conversación. _

_-Creo que querría estar junto a mi hermana, la echo mucho de menos. _

_-Lo comprendo. _

_-Pero si me caso contigo no lo haría –sonrió, y siguió diciendo en voz baja:- te echaría más de menos a ti."_


	7. Y dime si

**VII. Y dime si… **

Ichigo no tuvo oportunidad de estar con Rukia a solas en días, su madre acaparaba a todas las chicas de una manera opresiva, a escasos dos días del feliz enlace, Masaki estaba más que histérica, mucho más que Karin, que lo veía un puro trámite.

Pero Ichigo necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Rukia, ya se había descubierto a sí mismo mirándola como un imbécil en varias ocasiones, y sus amigos comenzaban a sospechar que algo estaba pasando. Le gustaba su prometida, más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar, pero ¿y ella? Así que puso punto final.

-¿Por qué quieres verme a estas horas? –apareció Rukia detrás de él.

Ichigo había podido decirle en pocas palabras donde y cuando quedar, como un telegrama: _"Esta noche, a las cuatro, en el lago, te espero"_, fue como una sentencia, ella no pudo ni rechistar.

-¡No hay manera de hablar contigo a solas!

-Díselo a tu madre –respondió tranquilamente, sabiendo que ese era el punto débil del pelirrojo.

El chico, simplemente se enfadó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Rukia, esperaba sin mucha paciencia a que hablase. Ya que había sido él quien la había llamado. Pero no pudo esperar mucho, notaba como un bostezo quería aparecer por su boca. Además, no era cierto que no hubieran hablado, pues a veces habían podido mantener alguna conversación furtiva o se habían descubriendo mirándose de forma indecorosa. Era divertido ver a Ichigo así, y el muy idiota iba a arruinarle la diversión.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Para qué me has llamado?

-Los shinigamis –dijo toscamente- necesito saber qué relación tienes con ellos.

-Pues en el fondo sólo me llevo bien con Hisana-nee-san y con Ren…

-¡Eso no! Espera ¿Ren? Tu hermano ¿no se llama Byakuya?

-Si, Ren… ji –le dijo con gracia.- Es un amigo de la infancia.

-¿De la infancia?

-Se puede decir así, lo conozco hace mucho pero también hemos perdido el contacto.

-Jamás te he escuchado hablar de él.

-Tampoco me habías preguntado.

-Es cierto.

-Pero es verdad –dijo riéndose- no hablo mucho de él, pero como lo vi hace poco… -se quedó pensativa.- No es que me hubiera olvidado de él, es simplemente que ya no pensaba en él como antes.

-¿Cómo antes?

-Si, como un gran amigo –se sentó en el suelo e Ichigo la imitó.- Solía venir a verme cuando estaba con mi hermana, pero cuando entró en la Academia para Shinigamis, desapareció.

-¿Cuándo lo viste?

-Aquel día que no nos acompañaste al pueblo ¿por qué no viniste?

-Mi madre me necesitaba.

-Masaki-san es absorbente –al decir eso, lo dijo con tal calidez que Ichigo no pudo entenderlo como algo malo.

-Entonces, si ellos… es decir -¿cómo preguntarlo?- si ya no estuvieras exiliada ¿volverías?

-No lo se ¿por qué no? –se preguntó más a sí misma- nunca he visto realmente el Seretei, sería un viaje interesante.

-No, para quedarte.

-¿Quedarme? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?

-Ahora, luego, no importa –estaba algo ofuscado con la conversación.

-Creo que querría estar junto a mi hermana, la echo mucho de menos.

-Lo comprendo.

-Pero si me caso contigo no lo haría –sonrió, y siguió diciendo en voz baja:- te echaría más de menos a ti.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Se vio con fuerzas para pasar su mano por encima del hombro de Rukia, y así lo hizo.

-Yo también –le susurró.

**--/--/--**

-Es curioso Masaki –le dijo mientras se alejaban de la escena- es como si se conocieran de toda la vida –sonrió.

-¡Se conocen de toda la vida! –le cogió la mano a su marido.

-Sabes tú que no en esa profundidad –le guiñó un ojo.

-Desde hace tiempo les veo algo…

-¿Instinto femenino? –su mujer le pegó un codazo.

-Creo que elegimos bien para Ichigo.

-Si, se veía tan desesperado esta noche… ¡menos mal que sólo tú te enteraste de esta cita!

-Eso espero –susurró.- Pero la idea de venir ha sido tuya ¡completamente!

-Como quieras, pero necesitaba saber cómo iban estos dos, que los tenemos algo abandonados.

-No tanto.

-¿Y eso?

-He estado hablando con Ichigo…

**--/--/--**

Kuchiki Byakuya volvió exhaustado de su último viaje. En los últimos meses compaginar su cargo de Capitán y el de ser líder de la familia Kuchiki le tenía algo agobiado. Así que sólo quería volver a su casa, y sentarse junto a su mujer tranquilamente.

Y poco más.

Eso pensaba mientras subía cadenciosamente las escaleras, como si las estuviera contando lentamente. Pero al asomarse a su alcoba, vio a su mujer algo ajetreada. Se enfadó, pero no se notó nada en su rostro, ella estaba enferma ¡no debía hacer esfuerzos! Pero cuando decidió entrar para regañarla, vio que estaba con Yuri-san, quien cuidaba de ella. Y sin querer se quedó escuchando la conversación.

-¡Es imposible! –dijo Hisana.- Algo pasa, todo el mundo anda ajetreado, y yo no consigo encontrar a nadie.

-Es complicado –le replicó la mujer, algo mayor, con ojos cansados y marrones.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Menos de un mes, sólo espero que no hayan anunciado el compromiso con _ese_ humano –dijo con toda la repulsión que pudo.

-Bueno, paciencia, Kuchiki-sama volverá pronto y podrás preguntarle.

-¿Y como lo va a saber él?

-No lo se –dijo entrando por la puerta, ser un cotilla nunca había sido lo suyo.- Pero se me avisará. Yuri –se dirigió a ella sin mirarla siquiera.- Márchate.

-Lo que diga, Kuchiki-sama.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tan agitada Hisana?

-¡Ya lo sabes!

-Deberías estar descansando.

-No puedo, además estoy muy bien –sonrió y Byakuya suspiró aliviado.- El médico vino ayer.

-¿Ayer? No te tocaba revisión…

-Dijo que podría viajar.

-¿A dónde? –se sentó cansado en el sillón.

-A ver a Rukia, por supuesto, debo hablar con ella –añadió en voz baja:- y como siga así conocer al humano.

-No puedes viajar –le dijo con voz cadenciosa, como al niño que no puede comer dulces antes de la cena.

-Si puedo.

-No, y no se hable más. Será mejor que sigas buscando –la alentó con tal de quitarle esa absurda idea de viajar de la cabeza.

-¡No hay nadie! Necesito más información de Yourichi-san.

-¿Por qué la has metido en esto? –ahora si que estaba perdido.

-Necesitaba saber si Rukia era feliz allí, y quien demonios es ese Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Eso te lo podría haber dicho yo.

-No así, además así Abarai-san tuvo su primera misión.

-¿Qué?

**--/--/--**

Cuando Rukia e Inoue bajaron las escaleras vestidas para la ocasión, Ichigo tuvo que tragar saliva para que no se le notara que no podía parar de mirar a la pequeña morena. Llevaba un traje malva algo ceñido, con manga al codo y un gran escote de barca. Se había recogido el pelo, cosa que no era muy normal en ella, y cuando pasó por su lado ambos se quedaron mirando durante un momento que fue sólo para ellos.

La ceremonia pasó sin ningún percance, no más allá que alguna lágrima de Isshin, para sombro de todos, ya que las predicciones apuntaban a Masaki sin ninguna duda, pero no fue así.

Durante el convite, en los jardines principales, Isshin cogió una copa, un tenedor y decidió usarlos para llamar la atención de los asistentes.

-¡Muchas gracias por venir a todos! –gritó algo desmesuradamente.- Mi mujer y yo estamos encantados de ver tantas caras conocidas. Mi pequeña se ha casado –dijo como si fuera una sentencia.- Y como estamos todos…

Pero algo le interrumpió, un amigo muy borracho de Chad e Ichigo, llamado Keigo comenzó a gritar a pleno pulmón:

-¡Qué vivan Karin y Chad!

Aunque pronto fue noqueado por una patada del hermano de la novia.

-Se que estas cosas no se hacen así –siguió diciendo Isshin.- Pero tras hablar con mi hija me ha dejado dar la noticia en este día tan importante para ella.

Karin bufó ¿importante? ¿qué demonios decía el loco de su padre?

Por su parte, Rukia sabía bien lo que iba a pasar, y de pronto se sintió como si tuviera que esconderse, tanta atención no le gustaba. Y por otro lado estaba Orihime, que no sabía nada ¿por qué Isshin no le había dicho lo que pensaba hacer? Miró a Ichigo que estaba igual que ella: maldiciendo a su padre.

-Pero como todo el mundo sabe, de una boda nace otra boda –se rió tranquilamente.- Así que me encantaría anunciarles que mi hijo mayor también va a dar ese gran paso…

Pero ni Ichigo ni Rukia pudieron escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Isshin, para ellos el tiempo se paró y vieron como todas las caras se giraban hacía ellos. Las que más asombradas, las que menos felices, y otras los miraban como si pudieran clavarle agujas de coser. En un instinto que ni sabían que tenían, se acercaron el uno a otro, como si de un momento a otro toda esa gente fuera a lanzarse sobre ellos.

Y así fue.

Keigo fue le primero en saltar sobre Ichigo y maldecirlo por quedarse con la chica más guapa del lugar. Siguió Mizuru, que lo palmeó en gesto de aprobación al ver a la chica, algo jovencita para él, pero no estaba tan mal. Así fueron pasando una serie de personas, más por compromiso que por otra cosa ¿se había vuelto loco Kurosaki Isshin? ¿Dejar que su hijo se casase con alguien… _así_?

En cambio a Rukia sólo la felicitaron por compromiso, sus amigas estaban en un lado animando a Inoue, que se había quedado algo anonadada con la noticia. Y cuando pudo acercarse, Yuzu la paró.

-¡Rukia-chan! –le abrazó cariñosamente.- Siempre has sido para mi como una hermana –estaba comenzando a llorar de emoción.- Y ahora lo serás de verdad.

-Si, Yuzu –sonrió.

-Me habéis hecho tan feliz…

-No sabes cuanto me alegro.

-Voy a hablar con Ichi-nii.

-Yuzu –la paró cuando se alejaba.- ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-Algo sabía, no sois muy buenos disimulando Rukia-chan –sonrió y se alejó.

Rukia miró al suelo ¿tan transparente era para la pequeña hermana de Ichigo? Pero pronto se le olvidó al ver que Inoue comenzaba a llorar. Corrió a su lado, pero la mirada de Tatsuki la dejó helada.

-Inoue, yo…

-¿Qué te pasa? –Masaki se había dado cuenta de la situación, y corrió a ver qué pasaba, no quería que la pelirroja sufriera, ni que fastidiara todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en hacer de la boda de su hija un acontecimiento.

-Nada, Masaki-san –contestó Tatsuki con esa mirada.- Tan sólo se alegra por ellos y ya sabes cómo es.

-Bueno, bueno, todos estamos felices –sonrió y se sentó a su lado.- Pero no debes llorar, sino sonreír.

La pelirroja hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no preocupar más a nadie.

-Ti-tienes razón –cambió y miró a Rukia- me alegro mucho por ti Kuchiki-san, y por Kurosaki-kun.

Aunque intentó que sus palabras sonaran sinceras, la morena supo que no era así. Pero tampoco se lo reprochó.

Tras el ajetreo de la noticia, todo se calmó, y se dio paso a los siguientes ritos de la ceremonia, baile, tarta y demás cuestiones. Y la atención siguió siendo de los felizmente recién casados.

**--/--/--**

**¡Ya lo anunciaron! Isshin pasando de todo, como hace siempre, Inoue llorando, Ichigo y Rukia alucinados… no se, muy normal ¿no? Ahora toma chasco que se va a llevar Hisana, pobre…**

**En fin, siento no poder contestar a los comentarios, pero no he podido y he preferido actualizar. De verdad mil gracias a todos. Espero poder contestar pronto. **

**Y lo que sigue…**

**VIII. Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun.**

"_-¡Vaya noche de bodas que van a tener estos dos! –al comentario de Urahara, los dos se separaron violentamente. _

_-¡Ya te digo Kisuke!"_


	8. Sayonara, Kurosakikun

VIII. Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun.

Rukia no pudo acercarse más a Orihime, Tatsuki se lo impedía, y no había piedad con ella. Fue triste, pero la chica pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle tiempo. Así que miró a Ichigo, algo le pasaba, tenía cara de estar enfadado, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención sino su mirada. Aunque no lo supieran se conocían mejor de lo que pensaban.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le dijo disimuladamente, ambos estaban de pie, mientras la mayoría estaba sentada.

-Nada.

-Algo te pasa –le cogió por la mano y tras varios cuchicheos más, se lo llevó todo lo disimuladamente posible a la parte de atrás de la gran casa.

-¿Qué haces?

-No quiero algo así, no quiero que me mientas ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Y a ti?

-Nada…

-¿Y tú eres la que no quieres mentiras?

-Esta bien –Rukia dudaba, ¿y si al contarle lo de Orihime resultaba el final de todo eso? Pero no quería más mentiras.- Estoy un poco mal por Inoue.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿se siente mal?

-No, ella… tenía esperanzas en casarse contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿conmigo? –se señaló a sí mismo algo asombrado.

-Si, y claro, yo debí haberle dicho algo, pero no encontré el momento y ahora esta decepcionada por partida doble.

-No te preocupes, lo acabará entendiendo.

-¿Y tú? ¿qué te pasa a ti?

-La gente me ha enfadado.

-¿Por qué?

-Todos me daban la enhorabuena, pero… -no quería hacerle daño a Rukia, aún así:- por la espalda criticaban mi elección.

-¿A mi?

-Si.

-Comprendo, estás a tiempo…

-Son idiotas, no te conocen.

Y acto seguido la atrajo hacia él.

**--/--/--**

-Inoue-san ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó el quincy.

-Nada, estoy bien –sonrió disimulando.

-¿Por qué estas sentada tan lejos de los demás?

-Quería un poco de soledad, tanta gente me abruma, y le pedí a Tatsuki que me dejase estar.

-Perdona, ya me voy…

-No, Ishida-kun ¿sólo venías para eso? –en el fondo necesitaba hablar con alguien más, alguien que no supiera qué estaba pasando.

-Yo, tras escuchar lo que dijo Kurosaki-san… he estado pensando en una cosa –tragó saliva.- ¿Con quien decías que ibas a casarte pronto Inoue-san?

-Eso ya no importa –miró al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar contigo de esto –comprendió rápidamente que era Ichigo e hizo amago de levantarse.

-No, Ishida-kun –le sonrió mientras una lágrima le caía por la cara.- No es lo que piensas, aún así preferiría no hablar de eso.

-Claro –el chico se volvió a sentar.

-Has sido muy amable conmigo todo este tiempo, gracias Ishida-kun, ahora mismo tengo claro quienes son mis amigos.

-¿Amigos? ¿Yo…?

-¿Qué ocurre Ishida-kun?

-No importa, lo hablaremos en otro momento –sabía que partiría pronto a su casa, y se había propuesto como fecha límite ese día, pero parecía que no se iba a cumplir.

-Por favor, dímelo.

-Inoue yo, desde hace tiempo…

**--/--/--**

Yourichi había llegado muy tarde al espectáculo de Kurosaki Isshin, ya que había tenido que ir a una de las Casas Nobles del Seretei a hablar de asuntos, para ella, triviales, pero bastante bien pagados. Así que cuando le contaron la buena nueva, y la sutil manera de anunciarlo, quiso ir corriendo a ver a los dos afortunados. Para ella, que no sentía mucho afecto por nada, Ichigo era como crío malcriado, y Rukia una pequeña niña enfadada con el mundo. Le encantaba que estuvieran juntos.

Pero cómo no quería ir sola cogió a Kisuke del brazo y fue a buscar el reiatsu de los dos chicos. Que sin lugar a dudas estaban detrás de la casa. Pero cuando llegó vio una escena que cambiaba todo. Más aún que el anuncio inesperado.

_-Ichigo es un buen chico, Hisana, me parece una buena opción para Rukia. _

_-Pero es humano, necesito un candidato rápido, sino tendrá que pasar su vida allí. ¿Estás segura que Rukia no es feliz?_

_-No del todo, pero siempre lleva ese halo de melancolía… Y tras conocer la noticia estaba algo más animada, pero creo que tenía miedo a estar sola, siempre ha temido lo mismo. Ayudo a Kisuke con su entrenamiento, se de lo que hablo. _

_-Entonces no se hable más, buscaré y encontraré a alguien rápido. _

_-¿Y no has pensado en el Teniente que mandaste la última vez? _

_-¿Renji-kun? _

_-Si, cuando fue a verme antes vio a Rukia, y parecían estar muy bien juntos. _

_-¿Tú crees? _

_-Tantea las cosas, esta tarde es la boda de Karin, pero mañana por la tarde llevaré a Rukia a pasear a caballo cerca del lago, asegúrate que Renji esté allí y los dejaré solos. _

_-¿Pero cómo…?_

_-Eso ya no es cosa mía, si ocurriera algo, te mandaría misiva con él ¿de acuerdo? _

_-Claro. _

_-Ahora debo irme, o llegaré tarde. _

_-Gracias. _

_-No hay de qué. _

**--/--/--**

Ichigo tenía a Rukia aprisionada contra la pared, no en contra de su voluntad ni mucho menos, sino más bien por cuenta propia. Tenía una mano enredada en su pelo y la otra en su cintura, mientras la chica le sujetaba la espalda. Todo eso, como no, mientras se besaban con demasiadas ganas.

-¡Vaya noche de bodas que van a tener estos dos! –al comentario de Urahara, los dos se separaron violentamente.

-¡Ya te digo Kisuke! –Yourichi veía las cosas cambiar a pasos agigantados, el paseo del día siguiente con Rukia le vendría de perlas.

-Bueno, bueno, chicos, debemos volver a la fiesta ¿no creéis?

-Si.

-En fin –el hombre del sombrero raro, cogió a Ichigo por el hombro y se lo llevó cuchicheando lentamente, mientras se acercaban al jolgorio.

-Rukia.

-¿Si? –estaba algo avergonzada y acalorada.

-Mañana por la tarde ¿querrías salir a montar a caballo conmigo? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-Claro, Yourichi-san –sonrió.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada, sólo quería hablar un poco contigo.

**--/--/--**

-Ishida-kun, yo… -cuando iba a contestarle vio claramente como Ichigo y Rukia se desquitaban de sus acompañantes y se ponían a hablar animadamente juntos, mientras otras personas se acercaban. Fue superior a ella.- Creo que sería genial.

-¿De verdad?

-Pero yo volveré a mis tierras pronto.

-Iré contigo.

-No te preocupes –le cogió una mano, sabiendo que no le miraba a él justamente- si algo no va bien o te arrepientes, volverás tan pronto como quieras. Confía en mi.

-No querré volver –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

**--/--/--**

Tras la boda, Rukia estaba molida, se acababa de poner su pijama y se estiraba poco a poco, pronto se quedaría dormida. Su habitación era grande, tenia algunos libros en la mesa, sobre todo de Kidoh y a Sode no Shirayuki cerca de su cama. Pero sus estudios, en ese momento, le daban igual.

Con un sentimiento agrio y dulce a la vez, recordaba todo lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás pensó que Ichigo sería el hombre de su vida, siempre le había atraído ese muchacho mal peinado que tan sólo sonreía cuando su madre se acercaba, o una de sus hermanas hacía alguna tontería. Es más, siempre lo había mirado desde una barrera, cómo si él fuera de un mundo y ella de otro, aunque eso era técnicamente así, ahora se había disuelto.

Le encantaba cuando sonreía, pero con ella era distinto, aquella tarde, en el rato que estuvieron a solas, le logró sonsacar varías sonrisas, pero nada que ver con las de su madre. Esas eran suyas. Ese humano insolente había hecho que ella perdiera el control, de todo.

Pero luego se acordó de su amiga, de Inoue, sabía que le había hecho daño, y debía disculparse. Quizás con el tiempo podría entenderla, y sobre todo comprender que el Ichigo que ella cree que existe, sólo está en su imaginación, él no era un caballero con blanca armadura, no, era un cabezón y un insolente. Debía hablar con ella cuanto antes.

Así que sigilosamente, bajó las escaleras de su cuarto, que daban al pasillo del resto de dormitorios.

**--/--/--**

Ichigo aún no se había acostado, llevaba las mismas ropas que había sudado todo el día entero. Miraba por la ventana sin fijarse en nada, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Se decía a sí mismo que quizás era algo impulsivo, pero por ahora todo iba bien. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que esa pequeña marimandona de Rukia iba a resultar ser así? Desde pequeños la había visto como una mujer de hielo, no se acercaba mucho a nadie, pero él siempre lograba sacarle de sus casillas, era la única manera que tenía de hablar con ella. Siempre le había llamado la atención, era tan distinta a los demás.

Y ahora, se veía envuelto en una marabunta de locuras que él mismo se había forjado gracias a su impulsividad. Pero parecía que todo iba bien, le gustaba. Sí, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía un buen presagio de futuro.

**--/--/--**

Cuando Rukia se acercó a la habitación de su amiga, pudo observar por la rendija de la puerta como una pequeña luz, seguramente de un candil, se asomaba. Así que, llamó suavemente con los nudillos y se decidió a entrar.

Para su asombro, Orihime no estaba llorando, sino empaquetando.

-¿Qué haces Inoue? –la pelirroja la miró con los ojos rojos y con menos vida de lo normal.

-Kuchiki-san… -si, estaba furiosa con ella, pero su naturaleza no era la de chillar, sino la de reprimirse.- Yo me voy a ir con Ishida-kun.

-¿Qué? No puedes marcharte, yo lo siento, nunca quise que te enteraras así…

-Ya es algo tarde ¿no crees?

-Si, pero déjame explicarte.

Inoue no quería explicaciones, pero sabía que tarde o temprano las tendría, así que se sentó en la cama y espero pacientemente las excusas de la shinigami.

-Nii-sama quiere que me case, al parecer soy un estorbo para él, o algo parecido, y los Kurosaki pensaron que Ichigo podría ser el candidato.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pensaste?

-Que estaba bien –agachó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te negaste? ¡Tú no quieres a Kurosaki-kun cómo yo! Tan sólo lo estás utilizando para no quedarte sola –en ese momento, Orihime creyó que marcharse era un error, sabiendo eso, podría hacer entrar en razón a Ichigo, y así apartarlo de las garras de alguien tan egoísta como Rukia.

-No, Inoue –la miró decidida.- Es cierto, mi primer impulso fue el de no quedarme sola, y creo que Ichigo tampoco se lo pensó muy bien cuando aceptó –se arrodilló y se puso frente a su amiga, que estaba sentada en la cama.- Pero creo que siempre he sentido eso por él, no soy como tú, y lo sabes. Me cuesta hacer esto, me cuesta decírtelo. Pero Inoue, si fuera tan sólo por el hecho de no estar sola, jamás hubiese aceptado esta situación.

-Entonces ¿él también… siente _eso_?

-Si, definitivamente.

-No quiero estar aquí, Kuchiki-san –se encogió de hombros y se cruzó las manos como si se quisiera abrazar, desviando su mirada de la morena.- Me ha dolido que me mintieras, además…

-No podía decir nada, los Kurosaki me lo prohibieron, al menos hasta que pasara la boda de Karin.

-No es una excusa, soy tu amiga.

-Tienes razón, no quería decírtelo.

-Necesito seguir empacando, Kuchiki-san.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Ahora mucho más, mañana se lo diré a Isshin-san y a Masaki-san.

-Haz lo que veas conveniente.

**--/--/--**

**Siento la tardanza, se me fue la cabeza completamente este fin de semana. De veras lo siento, pero en fin, esto llega a su fin pronto, y os pondré un peque avance del fic de verdad. **

**Ahora ¿todo parece mejor para Ichigo y para Rukia? Quien sabe…**

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

**IX. Adiós, días dorados. **

"_-Se rumorea por el Clan Kuchiki que vas a casarte._

_-Así es. _

_-¿Te parece bien?_

_-Si, es un buen chico. _

_-¿Sólo eso? Rukia, -se puso serio- espero que sea algo más que "un buen chico" debe cuidarte, eres una Kuchiki…"_


	9. Adiós, días dorados

IX

IX. Adiós, días dorados.

Kuchiki Byakuya amaba a su mujer sobre todas las cosas, por eso, cuando su pequeña hermana se fue, y ella comenzó a enfermar, vio una causa efecto inmediata y sin saber bien porqué fue alejándose cada vez más de la pequeña Rukia. Ahora, con los años, y la enfermedad agravada de Hisana, creyó que lo más conveniente era alejar de una vez por todas a la chica, y la única solución que se le ocurrió fue casarla con un humano.

Así que, los planes de su mujer de encontrar un shinigami le parecían absurdos, cuando lo mejor era olvidar que todo aquello había ocurrido, y así poder rehacer sus vidas con normalidad.

Supo por el propio Isshin que quizás anunciaría el matrimonio en el mismo momento que acabase el de su otra hija, y esperó al día siguiente, a la confirmación, para comunicárselo a Hisana.

-Acabo de recibir una misiva de Kurosaki –le comentó mientras desayunaba-, dice que ya ha anunciado el matrimonio de Rukia.

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

-No hay marcha atrás, Hisana, ya está todo dispuesto, el propio Kurosaki dice que tu hermana quiere una ceremonia rápida, será en dos semanas.

-¿Ves? No es feliz, toda mujer quiere una boda en condiciones, aunque sea por compromiso –recapacitó su mujer.- Byakuya ¿podrías decirle a Renji-kun que se pase por aquí esta misma mañana? Es urgente

-Claro ¿qué quieres de él?

-Necesito hablar de Rukia, y hacerle una propuesta.

Su marido simplemente se levantó y se fue a su escuadrón. Renji no sería tan tonto de aceptar algo así. O eso esperaba.

**--/--/--**

Le encantaba pasear a caballo, pero no entendía la absurda idea de Yourichi-san de ir al lago, estaba lejos, y tan sólo podría estar un poco tiempo antes de volver y llegar a la hora de la cena. Esa mañana, cuando Inoue anunció su ida con Ishida, ella se entristeció, y no quiso verla marchar, se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a mirar sus libros de Kidoh.

Así pues, en la salida a caballo, estaba más seria y callada de lo normal.

-Rukia ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-¿No te habrá hecho algo Ichigo?

Yourichi llevaba consigo una carta para Hisana, quería que el propio Renji se la enviase, diciéndole todo lo que había averiguado y que sin lugar a dudas sería un enlace feliz. O eso creía ella.

-No, no, Ichigo no me ha hecho nada, raro… -se sonrojó un poco, pero luego pensó en que habían vuelto a discutir esa misma mañana, y se enfadó de inmediato.

-Cualquiera diría lo contrario –se rió.

-Es por Inoue, me entristece que se vaya.

-Parece que ha tomado una decisión algo precipitada ¿sabes por qué?

-Si, pero, no debería hablar de eso.

-Lo comprendo, seguía estando algo colgada por Ichigo…

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Lo raro es cómo no lo sabía él, y por lo que veo tú. Vaya par.

-Eso parece.

-Al menos espero que sea feliz con los Quincy, aunque el padre de Ishida es algo estricto.

-Espero que vuelva.

-Lo hará, no me cabe la menor duda.

Al llegar, el lago estaba precioso, el deshielo había comenzado un poco temprano ese año, y no era buen presagio. Pero aún así era bonito verlo. Dejaron a los caballos bien atados, y se dispusieron a sentarse a en la orilla.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí? Espero que para entrenar.

-No, no es por eso –recapacitó, al sentir cada vez acercándose más un reiatsu que ya conocía.- Rukia ¿está bien con Ichigo?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Quería cerciorarme, Ichigo es un cabeza de chorlito y a veces puede hacer cosas por impulso, pero tú no, y me asombró mucho la manera en que aceptaste. Me lo contó Isshin.

-Al principio no estaba segura, pero ahora, sí mucho.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar, Rukia. Espero que tu hermana venga a la ceremonia.

-Yo también.

-¡Renji! –le llamó a viva voz.- ¡Sal!

El chico salió algo avergonzado, más que nada por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Toma –le dijo la mujer.- Dáselo rápido, querrá leerlo –se dirigió a la chica.- Rukia, imagino que querrás hablar con él, pero no te demores, te espero en el cruce de caminos.

-Cla-claro –la chica se quedó parada ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Hola –dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Antes nunca te veía y ahora eres asiduo –sonrió.

-Me han mandado a recoger esto –señaló la nota y la escondió bajo su traje de shinigami.

-Comprendo ¿y qué es?

-No lo se, pero tampoco debería hablar de misiones contigo.

-Tienes razón.

-Se rumorea por el Clan Kuchiki que vas a casarte.

-Así es.

-¿Te parece bien?

-Si, es un buen chico.

-¿Sólo eso? Rukia, -se puso serio- espero que sea algo más que "un buen chico" debe cuidarte, eres una Kuchiki…

-Exiliada.

-Eso no importa, pero mientras tú estés bien con todo esto.

-Si, lo estoy, de hecho, Renji, creo que estoy muy feliz –sonrió un poco.

-Me alegro, pero siempre pensé que volverías al Seretei algún día.

-Y volveré –se giró a mirarle extrañada.- Lo que no se es cuando.

-¿No te importa casarte con humano? Tus hijos no serán shinigamis.

-Eso no me importa ahora, ni un poco, de lo poco que he aprendido es a no mirar a la gente por shinigamis o humanos.

-Está bien, mientras tú estés feliz.

-Gracias Renji.

-Deberías marcharte, te esperan.

-Si, tienes razón ¿vendrás a la boda?

-No creo –se giró para marcharse.- Adiós Rukia.

-Adiós.

Mientras Rukia se marchaba extrañada, más que nada por la rara circunstancia en la que la había metido Yourichi-san, Renji se iba al Seretei con sensaciones encontradas.

Esa misma mañana, Hisana-sama, había sido muy explícita en su petición, tanto que no parecía un noble. Aún así, él la declinó ¿casarse él con Rukia? Lo veía algo casi imposible, casi irreal, como si de un sueño se tratase. Sabía, o pensaba que ella jamás le aceptaría. Tantos años separados, y él sentía algo por ella, pero no con la misma fuerza que antes, sino como algo escondido, olvidado y sepultado por otros sentimientos, otros mucho más fuertes.

Pero aún así, de camino al lago, creyó que una pequeña esperanza crecía dentro de él, aún así, la rechazó. No podía ahora pensar en esas cosas, no ahora con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Seretei, entre las propias filas de los shinigamis. Tenía que tener la cabeza serena, no andarse con tonterías.

Así pues, el segundo encuentro con su Capitán esa misma mañana, fue también extraño. Le explicó cuidadosamente de las consecuencias de aceptar la petición de su mujer, sin que el pelirrojo pudiera siquiera decir si había aceptado, o no. Fue realmente extraño, él siempre creyó que Byakuya era una de esas personas que contaba con su esposa para todo, pero esa mañana, se desilusionó y creyó que al fin y al cabo, todos los matrimonios eran de conveniencia. Hasta el de su propio Capitán.

**--/--/--**

Cuando la carta llegó a manos de Hisana, de las manos de su propio marido, fue como si un pinchazo cruzara su cuerpo ¿por qué ese crío del Rukongai no quería mejorar en la vida? En el fondo apreciaba a Renji, pero lo entendía muy poco.

La carta de Yourichi era tan breve como un pequeño párrafo. Le asombraba cómo esa mujer podía conocerla tan bien. Miró a su marido, que estaba sentado en el salón de su preciosa casa leyendo un libro. Y recapacitó, no conocía a fondo la reacción que tendría, pero algo imperioso para ella. Así que se sentó a su lado en el suelo y sonrió.

-Byakuya.

-¿Si? –levantó una ceja, sabía perfectamente que algo quería.

-Dentro de dos días, si tú me das tu aprobación y se lo haces llegar a Isshin-san por Yourichi-san. Podré ver a Rukia y al humano.

-¿Cómo?

-Cerca de casa, en los lindes del Seretei, no será un viaje peligroso para mi, el doctor dijo hace poco que podría viajar –sonrió más aún.

-Pero me parece algo innecesario, Hisana, se van a casar de todas maneras, y no podrás hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Lo se, pero necesito saber qué clase de persona es ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Y darás todo por zanjado?

-Si me gusta, si.

**--/--/--**

**Ahora si que actualicé rápido, pero es que tengo que acabar este fic esta semana, sino me iré y se quedará a mitad. Y eso no lo puedo permitir. **

**En fin, este capi ha sido un poco el enlace para el final, pero era necesario, por eso el próximo estará pronto, pronto. Había calculado unos diez capis, pero me van a salir unos pocos más. **

**¿Os esta gustando? Gracias por los comentarios, no he podido contestar a nada, porqué tengo la cabeza un poco loca, ayer me dio un yu-yu raro, y hoy estoy mejor, cómo el capi lo tenía escrito sólo ha sido subirlo, esta tarde espero ponerme con lo que sigue, si mi cabeza me lo permite. **

**Y en el siguiente…**

**X. Planes de mujeres. **

"_-¿Qué modales son esos Rukia? –preguntó el cabeza del Clan Kuchiki. _

_-Lo siento nii-sama. _

_Esa breve conversación hizo que a Ichigo le hirviera la sangre ¿quién se creía que era ese noble para hablarle así? "_


	10. Planes de mujeres

X

X. Planes de mujeres.

Cuando a Rukia le llegó la noticia, fue como un rayo de luz en un día nublado. Desde que Inoue se fue, y hacía ya una semana, se sentía algo sola. Al no estar su amiga, Tatsuki no aparecía. Karin se había ido con Chad, y Masaki había acaparado a su hijo, que era el único que ahora le hacía caso. Así que sólo le quedaba el loco de su sensei y Yuzu, pues Yourichi nunca estaba, siempre andaba perdida. E Isshin, bueno él era algo diferente a los demás.

La visita de su hermana estaba planeada antes de ese tiempo, pero al perecer su marido hizo postergar la visita, sin ninguna razón aparente. Así que, el día señalado, Rukia se había puesto el vestido que más le gustaba y esperaba ansiosa en el ventanal del salón, la visita de su hermana.

-¿Todavía esperando? –le dijo Ichigo que le había pedido un tiempo a su madre, mientras se puso a su lado a mirar también.

-Si, tarda mucho ¿no crees? Es casi hora de comer.

-¿Llevas aquí desde esta mañana?

-Si.

Desde que Ichigo se enteró de la verdadera razón de la expulsión de Rukia sentía poco afecto o nada hacía Kuchiki Byakuya, pues él recordaba perfectamente el día que la chica llegó a su casa. Recordaba a su hermana, tan afligida, pero el hombre que estaba a su lado, no lo sentía nada en absoluto.

Y ahora le odiaba. Aunque en su interior agradecía que hubiese buscado su casa a Rukia y no otro lugar.

Se quedaron callados, como si no tuvieran nada que decirse. Ichigo sabía perfectamente, por su madre, que Hisana vendría única y exclusivamente a conocerlo. Pues nunca había visitado su casa, después de dejar a su hermana. Y se sentía algo nervioso por la visita. Era cómo si fueran a hacerle una inspección, y no le gustaba nada.

Poco más tarde, apareció una preciosa calesa con tonos plateados y azules, que Rukia reconoció como la de la familia Kuchiki por su emblema. Jamás la había visto antes, pero al ver salir de ella a Byakuya y a su hermana, supo que no se había equivocado en absoluto.

Salió corriendo a abrazar a Hisana.

-¿Qué modales son esos Rukia? –preguntó el cabeza del Clan Kuchiki.

-Lo siento nii-sama.

Esa breve conversación hizo que a Ichigo le hirviera la sangre ¿quién se creía que era ese noble para hablarle así?

-Tranquilo, está bien, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos –contestó su mujer cándidamente, sin dejar a su pequeña hermana.

-Hisana-onee-sama –así le llamaba cuando Byakuya estaba cerca.- Vamos dentro y te presentaré a todos.

Las presentaciones eran absurdas, todo el mundo sabía quien cada uno, pero ella debía presentar a Ichigo en condiciones.

**--/--/--**

Para Ichigo fue horrible, ver cómo esos dos nobles encorsetados le hacían una revisión de arriaba abajo. Y su ceño, se frunció más si era posible.

-Rukia, ¿podríamos hablar a solas?

-Es hora de comer –indicó Masaki.

-Por favor, sólo unos minutos.

-Claro.

Ambas hermanas subieron a la habitación de Rukia, la mayor se acomodó sentada en la cama y la pequeña cogió la silla de su escritorio, mucho más incómoda, y ambas sonrieron.

-¿Eres feliz, Rukia?

-Si, onee-san, aunque siempre puede ir todo mejor ¿no?

-En que sentido –Hisana comenzó a creer que su opción de un shinigami no eran tan mala.

-Una amiga, Inoue Orihime, se fue enfadada conmigo.

-¿Pero ella no era muy amiga tuya? –Rukia le había hablado bastante.

-Si, pero, es algo largo ¿tenemos tiempo?

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que nadie las interrumpiría. Rukia le contó todo lo que había pasado desde el principio hasta el final, sin esconder nada. No fue un buen trago para ella, sabía todo lo que había hecho mal, pero su hermana iba a hacer de juez imparcial en este asunto.

-No estuvo bien que se lo ocultaras –recapacitó,- pero, debías querer mucho este compromiso si lo mantuviste en secreto para que nadie lo estropeara ¿no se cierto?

-Si.

-Comprendo –pensó que contarle ahora todos sus planes a su hermana, era absurdo, y se los guardó para ella.- Me alegro mucho Rukia.

-¿Vendrás a la boda?

-No creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Dos viajes seguidos no serán buenos para mi salud, el médico no lo aprobaría. ¿Y si os casáis en la casita donde vamos todos los inviernos?

-No puedo llevar humanos a las dependencias del Clan Kuchiki.

-Es cierto, no lo aceptarían.

Se quedó sorprendida, su pequeña hermana había pensado más sensatamente que ella misma, y sin querer, se dio cuenta de lo absurdamente egoísta que había sido ¿cómo podía ella cambiar la vida de Rukia sin su consentimiento? ¿Tanto se había acostumbrado a ser de una familia noble que ni tan siquiera podía pensar un poco la chica que tenía delante?

-Aún así, pospondré la boda hasta que puedas venir –le dijo con esperanza en los ojos.

Hisana sonrió. Rukia siempre sabía sorprenderla. Así que haciendo gala del último resquicio de nobleza que le iba a quedar para con su hermana, pensó rápidamente en algo qué hacer. Sabía que su marido jamás aprobaría algo así, pero ¿y si le tendiera una especie de trampa? Algo a lo que no pudiera decir que no.

-Rukia, corre y llama a Masaki-san –cuando su hermana iba a preguntar, la interrumpió.- No hagas preguntas y ve.

**--/--/--**

Masaki estaba pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida, no le gustaba nada ese tal Kuchiki Byakuya, y como les miraba a todos por encima del hombro. Su hijo estaba igual, con los brazos cruzados y ganas de, seguramente, pegarle una buena paliza. Yuzu parecía en su mundo, y el único interesado era Isshin, y su única razón era porque le trataba como a su igual.

Cuando vio bajar a Rukia se iluminó el rostro, pronto comerían y se irían. Lo sentía mucho por Hisana-san, pero ella no podía soportar esa situación. Pero cuando la chica morena la instó a subir, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, ahora querían algo de ella, y no sabía bien qué.

**--/--/--**

En el momento que Rukia escuchó salir de la boca de su hermana "_Déjanos solas, tenemos que hablar_" se temió lo peor, y no porqué la hubieran excluido de mala manera, como si fuera una niña, sino porqué no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y eso le molestaba.

Al bajar se sentó al lado de Ichigo, pero el chico pronto se levantó y ambos fueron cerca de la ventana a hablar, dejando a la pobre Yuzu con los dos hombres hablando de sus cosas. En el fondo les dio lástima.

-Me han dicho que baje –dijo ofuscada- y no se qué esta pasando allí arriba.

-¿Qué podrán hacer las dos? No me gusta esto Rukia.

-Ni a mi.

Momentos antes de que su madre bajara por las escaleras, Ichigo estaba planeando una fuga en toda regla, cogería a Rukia y se irían para no ver más al noble encorsetado. Pero su madre bajaba sonriente hablando con quien pronto, muy pronto, sería su cuñada. Y eso le causó tal curiosidad que sus planes de fugarse con su prometida se le olvidaron.

-Rukia-chan, Ichigo –les llamó la madre del pelirrojo.- Debo hablar con vosotros un momento.

**--/--/--**

Una vez que Masaki hubo escuchado el plan de Hisana, le gustó más de lo que pensaba. Pronto llegaron a la conclusión que sería lo más correcto que la noble hablase con los maridos, y Yuzu. Pues Masaki no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con Byakuya, y sabía el buen talante de Isshin y que pronto comprendería lo bueno de esa opción.

Ella se encargaría de los chicos, y así lo hizo. Los llevo a los jardines y los sentó en un banco.

-Tu hermana ha tenido una idea maravillosa, Rukia-chan –sonrió.- Pero no la podemos llevar a cabo si vosotros dos no aceptáis.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Queremos que os cacéis esta tarde –dijo sin inmutarse, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar siguió hablando:- así, Rukia-chan, tu hermana podrá asistir a la boda, y tu familia también estará.

Rukia sonrió, pero pronto vio dificultades.

-¿Y tus invitados Masaki-san? Te has tomado muchas molestias…

Lo que la chica no sabía es que casi todos los invitados habían declinado amablemente la invitación, hasta el propio Ishida. Y los pocos que no, esperaba que lo hicieran pronto, y mandarles una nota de agradecimiento y cambio de planes no le costaría mucho tiempo. Una hora a lo sumo. Lo único que sentía era que Karin no estuviera, pero sabía que no le importaría demasiado.

-No hay problema, escribiré una carta explicando la situación.

-Van a pensar que la he dejado preñada… -bufó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos. Masaki no pudo más que reírse.

-¿Y eso qué más te da? –replicó Rukia.- ¡Qué piensen lo que quieran!

-Bueno, -pensó que era mejor continuar.- Ambos tenéis los trajes y cómo somos tan pocos nuestro propio cocinero puede hacernos una buena cena, decorar el jardín nos tomará poco tiempo a Yuzu y a mi, y creo que en pocas horas podemos celebrar el enlace ¿qué decís?

Ichigo miró a Rukia, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Lo comprendía, si había alguien en el mundo que quisiera incondicionalmente, esa era a su hermana, sin importarle nada.

-Por mi está bien –contestó el chico.

-¡Claro! Pero yo también puedo ayudar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Manos a la obra!

**--/--/--**

**Bueno, este debe ser el penúltimo capi, pues al final me marcho antes, el siguiente debe ser el último sin dilación. Pero bueno, como este era una intro, creo que he llegado al punto que quería, en el próximo os comentaré un poco más sobre el siguiente fic. **

**Y ahora, en el siguiente… **

**XI. ¿Existen los malos augurios? **

"_-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué pasa? _

_-No querrás saberlo –dejó a su padre en el suelo y se fue con ella. _

_-Anda dime –sonrió. _

_-No –se cruzó de brazos.- No quiero hablar de eso. _

_-Bueno, mi hermana quiere verte."_


	11. ¿Existen los malos augurios?

XI

XI. ¿Existen los malos augurios?

Para Accarias, convertirse en _Augur_ fue toda una molestia. Él querría haber sido guerrero o político, pero nunca jamás religioso. Pero su tío, el famoso Indo, el Augur murió sin tener hijos. Y él como sobrino más cercano, tuvo que desempeñar el cargo desde muy pequeño.

Lo odiaba ¿en qué retorcido mundo vivía si para saber si algo era propicio tenía que matar a un pobre animal y ver sus tripas? Pero sabía que era necesario, y entre sus conciudadanos era, además, muy respetado.

Ser Augur, significaba ver si las cuestiones importantes se podían realizar, es decir, saber si habría buena fortuna en los días venideros. A él llegaban tanto nobles como campesinos para saber si su comercio se podría abrir, o su matrimonio iba a ser próspero. Para ello tuvo que estudiar durante años, cosas aburridísimas que no le gustaban, pero al final, pudo llegar a ser muy bueno en su trabajo. Con el pelo largo, y una barba bien cuidada, el traje típico banco sin ningún adorno, hacían de él que pareciera poco más que un desarrapado, sino fuera porqué debía llevar un sombrero característico, y todo el mundo podía saber quién era en esa ciudad el Augur.

Aquella tarde, había terminado pronto de comer, y su mujer Sehia, le había pedido azarosamente que se quedara con ella, embarazada como estaba de cinco meses, él era incapaz de decirle que no. Ya que sus predicciones –hechas por la insistencia de su mujer- le habían dicho que su primer hijo sería varón, y eso le había alegrado como nada en años. Y al no haber ningún evento planeado, creyó que nadie pensaría mal de él, por una tarde libre que se tomaba al año, pues ser Augur era un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Pero ni prediciendo el futuro, pudo Accarias ver lo que se le avecinaba esa misma tarde. Mientras mantenía con su esposa una animada conversación sobre el nombre de su hijo, alguien llamó a su puerta ajetreadamente.

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo el hombre que se negó a que Sehia se levantara- las prisas no son buenas.

-Buenas tardes, Accarias, el Augur.

-Buenas tardes, Yuzu de la familia Kurosaki ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesitamos predicciones y su presencia en mi casa esta tarde, mi hermano se casa.

-Pero… -el hombre era muy ordenado y tenía todo bien apuntado, en su cabeza- el enlace no es…

-¡No! ¡no! Debemos celebrar esta tarde la boda.

-¿A qué viene tal urgencia?

-La familia de la novia esta aquí y no podrán estar para la otra fecha.

-Una total contrariedad, está bien ¿a qué hora debo estar?

-¿En una hora?

-Allí estaré.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Accarias suspiró, ahora debía encontrar un conejo de tez completamente blanca en una hora, ya sabía que iba a cenar.

**--/--/--**

-Los augurios han sido nefastos, Masaki-san, no debería celebrarse hoy una boda –dijo con tristeza, estaban solos los dos en el patio trasero, pues los augurios, según la tradición han de hacerse a solas. Y después sólo quiso hablar con la señora de la casa.

-¡Tonterías! Se van a casar.

-Pero no es buena idea, mire este hígado, todo apunta…

-¡Quite eso de mi cara! No hay vuelta a atrás, sino los podemos casar, Rukia-chan estará triste, así que los vamos a casar, así que vaya preparándose, que la ceremonia será en veinte minutos ¿tiempo suficiente?

-Claro.

No iba a discutir más con aquella mujer, él ya había avisado, malos augurios era algo que se podía pasar por algo con una buena limpieza a los novios. Pero nefastos… no había manera de arreglar eso, no al menos ese día. Deberían casarse otro día, pero él no era un apasionado de su trabajo, y sabía que haber avisado, era suficiente para quitarse el mal augurio de su cabeza.

De ella era la responsabilidad.

Absolutamente.

En cambio, la boda fue normal, algo corto, familiar y sin pretensiones. Accarias, sabía que Masaki-san ya estaría tranquila, pero lo malo vendría después. Esa noche, cuando llegase a su casa y se lo contase a su mujer, ella se pondría hecha una loca limpiando su casa, pues pensaba que su marido estaba casi maldito.

**--/--/--**

-No llores más, por favor –le dijo Rukia a su hermana.

-No lo puedo remediar, estoy muy sensible últimamente –sonrió y se enjuagó las lágrimas.- Pero ya está, quiero hablar con Ichigo.

-Claro, iré a buscarlo.

Y Rukia lo encontró aplastando la cabeza de su padre en el suelo mientras le gritaba algo totalmente incoherente. Su madre había pasado completamente de ellos y junto con Yuzu llevaba a Byakuya hacía el salón.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué pasa?

-No querrás saberlo –dejó a su padre en el suelo y se fue con ella.

-Anda dime –sonrió.

-No –se cruzó de brazos.- No quiero hablar de eso.

-Bueno, mi hermana quiere verte.

-¿A mi?

-Ve ya, no seas pesado –cuando vio a Ichigo ir con su hermana, todavía sentada en el jardín, fue a ver a Isshin. Y mientras ayudaba a levantarlo escuchó algo extraño.

-¡Hijo mío! ¡esos consejos eran los mejores para tu noche de bodas!

Acto seguido le volvió a hundir la cara del hombre en el suelo.

**--/--/--**

Ichigo se sentó sin muchas ganas al lado de Hisana. En el fondo, ya no había nada más que hacer y no le apetecía mucho ahora un sermón acerca de cómo tratar a Rukia. Pero bueno, no podía hacer más.

-Kurosaki Ichigo –le dijo lentamente- se lo que opinas de mi con tan sólo mirarte. –El chico se giró, eso le había pillado desprevenido.- Se que no te gusto, ni mi marido tampoco.

-Bueno… -comenzó a rascarse la cabeza de forma compulsiva.

-Y entiendo que creas que abandoné a Rukia, pero no fue así. El Seretei es un sitio muy distinto al que tú vives. Y no espero que un simple humano comprenda todo lo que tuve que pasar.

-Entonces –comenzó a decir enfadado- ¿para qué me has hecho venir?

-Tan sólo –dijo ella muy tranquila- para hacerte saber que algún día se que las cosas cambiaran y Rukia podrá volver como una Kuchiki que es. En ese momento, Kurosaki Ichigo, espero que asumas bien tu papel.

Y acto seguido, sin dejar al chico contestar, se marchó. Sin especificar muy bien si su papel sería el de marido de una Kuchiki, o el del humano que una vez estuvo casado con ella. Pero le dio igual.

La cena fue tensa para Ichigo, pero ver a Rukia tan feliz le reconfortaba. Él sólo quería que el tiempo pasase volando y ver cómo la calesa de los Kuchiki se iba colina arriba camino al Seretei. Y eso no tardó en llegar.

Cuando todo estuvo a oscuras, y por fin Ichigo y Rukia pudieron estar solos en la habitación del chico, que ahora sería de los dos, por lo amplio de la misma. Fue entonces, cuando pudieron hablar de todo lo acaecido, hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

**--/--/--**

Una semana después, Karin volvió, y con ella Chad. Trajeron noticias de Orihime, ella estaba feliz con los Quincy, pero ningún recado dio para Rukia. Tan sólo quiso que explicasen que todo iba bien, y que esperaba ir en un tiempo a visitar a quienes habían sido su familia. Tatsuki fue de visita fugaz una tarde, pero tan sólo habló con Ichigo, al parecer para explicarle el porqué de su desaparición.

Pronto las cosas comenzaron a tener un nuevo rumbo. Pero Rukia notó algo que no le gustaba en absoluto: Ichigo se aburría, muchísimo. Acostumbrado como estaba a otros menesteres, el mero hecho de estar en casa, entrenar de vez en cuando y pasear por el pueblo, era para él soporífero. Sabía que junto a ella era feliz, pero quizás tener casa propia hubiese sido mejor idea, pues tan sólo pasaban juntos las horas nocturnas y alguna robada para pasear.

Así, el día que Rukia comenzó a ponerse enferma, él palideció al recordar a su hermana, pensó en que podía tener la misma enfermedad. Pero cuando el médico salió anunciando que estaba embarazada, la vida dio un vuelco para el pelirrojo.

-¡Rukia! –entró como un loco en la habitación.

-¿Te lo ha dicho? –refunfuñó.

-¡Si! –la cogió y la levantó del suelo en un abrazo.

-Quería decírtelo yo.

-No pasa nada, pequeña, la alegría es la misma –sonrió.- ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

-Que debo descansar, y evitar ajetreos. Puedo pasear, pero no por lugares que me pueda caer. Y sobre la comida… realmente no me he enterado mucho, espero que Masaki-san sepa algo.

-Seguro.

Así, los pocos momentos de alegría a solas se convirtieron en momentos de alegría con sus parientes, pues todos entraron a galope a la habitación para felicitarlos.

-Isshin-san –le comentó Rukia en un momento que pudo aislarlo del resto.- ¿Podrías escribir a mi hermana? Yo no se como hacerle llegar nada.

-Claro –le acarició la cabeza.- Esta misma tarde sabrá la noticia.

**--/--/--**

Pero el correo de vuelta, no lo llevaba un shinigami cualquiera, sino el propio Abarai Renji. Y eso sorprendió mucho a los asistentes. No quiso hablar con nadie que no fuera Kurosaki Isshin, tal y como le había pedido su propio Capitán. Una vez sentados en el despacho del mismo, y conocida la noticia, supo que su hijo debía ser el primero en saberla.

-Pasa Ichigo –le dijo- ¿conoces al Teniente Abarai?

-No –dijo secamente recordando las palabras de Rukia sobre él.

Las presentaciones fueron escuetas, y ambos muchachos pronto supieron que competían por algo invisible que ni ellos mismos conocían. Pero aunque era una situación tensa, debían escuchar lo que diría Isshin.

-Ichigo, la hermana de Rukia ha muerto.

-¿Qué?

-Si, al parecer murió hace tres días.

-Y Rukia en su estado… -comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

-Creo que no deberíamos decírselo –dijo su padre.

-¿Qué? ¡no! –replicó Ichigo.- ¿Cómo demonios voy a esconderle eso?

-No estaría bien, Kurosaki-san –replicó Renji sabiendo que poco o nada tenía que decir a todo esto.

-Creo que en su estado es lo mejor que podemos hacer, podría perder el niño.

-¿Rukia está embarazada? –preguntó Renji asombrado.

-¿No te ha dicho nada Byakuya? –preguntó Ichigo algo asombrado.

-No.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Byakuya no había querido ni leer la nota de Isshin, tan sólo mandó a Renji a dar la noticia, él no quería saber nada del mundo.

Pero Ichigo sabía que Rukia era fuerte, y también que esconderle eso, sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte anticipada. Ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Así que mientras su padre informaba al resto de la familia, él fue quien se lo comentó a su esposa.

Ella no reaccionó.

Renji creyó que podría quedarse al menos esa noche, dudaba mucho que su Capitán fuera a echarle de menos. Pero también sabía que debía cuidar de su escuadrón. Pero no sirvió de mucho, ella se encerró y sólo dejó que Ichigo se quedara con ella.

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó el Teniente, ya era media noche y nadie sabía nada de Rukia.

-No lo se –se encogió de hombros.- No quiere hablar conmigo, sólo está sentada mirando a la ventana.

-Ve con ella, no la dejes sola.

-Y haz que coma algo –su madre, estaba frente de ellos con una bandeja de comida.

-Lo intentaré.

Pero Rukia no comió esa noche, al día siguiente, y sólo por Ichigo y el niño, decidió comer algo más.

Cuando Ichigo la dejó durmiendo un escalofrío surco su espalda, en ese momento supo que cuando algo puede ir mal, irá peor. Y una voz en su interior, que hacía tiempo no escuchaba, le aseguró que sería así.

**--/--/--**

**Bueno, ya está, fin de la introducción. El próximo comenzará pasados dos años desde estos acontecimientos. Así que espero poder empezarlo cuando vuelva de vacaciones. Para todos aquellos que también se vayan que tengan felices vacaciones y para los que no, mucho ánimo. **

**Nos vemos pronto. **

**¡Mil gracias por seguir el fic!**


End file.
